Duke of Edinburgh Expedition - Gold
by jacnaylor1998
Summary: Final expedition for the group! White water rapids, truth or dares and a baby shower (for perhaps more than one woman) entail in their adventure with Tom and Sam as their leaders, Jeff as their driver and Fletch and Dixie as their first aiders. Mocha, Janny and Hemma (and Tam of course) included. Chapter 20 now up and it's complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for all the ideas to mirrorsparkles1234, HolbyCityFan13, Cenalover, Bobbie 101, justemilyhere, Sara, Bluepineapple, Nameless, guests, suzziesidle, No Name, unknown, lovejanny, rawriloveyouxo, megason, xHanaMitchx, Emmie, HolbyCityBaby3 and Cammie!**

**Just to remind you, in this, the baby DOES NOT have CDH, Sam's 18 weeks pregnant and Jac's 37 weeks pregnant (it's set ten weeks ahead of silver)**

**Sorry if it's a bit jumpy but I needed to set the story. It's set in January.**

* * *

**Sunday**  
It was the last day of work for Gemma, Harry, Mary Claire, Edward, Elliot, Jac, Jonny, Mo, Michael, Sacha, Sam, Tom, Dixie, Jeff and Fletch. They had the next week off to prepare and recover from their four day, three night gold expedition which started on Tuesday, and they'd be home on the Friday.

This time, there were two first aiders, Dixie and Fletch, because if Jac did decide to go into labour whilst on the trek, they wanted two people there despite the fact that they were all medical professionals.

The trek, was going to be ten weeks ahead of the Silver expedition because Tom wanted to wait for Sam's sickness and tiredness to pass. He knew Jac would be almost full term, but to him, his fiancé was more important than Jac.

* * *

**One week ago**  
Sam and Tom were sitting at their breakfast bar in their kitchen, having a bowl of fruit and yogurt each whilst discussing the plans for the gold expedition. At 17, weeks pregnant, because she was so skinny before hand, Sam had a fairly significant bump emerging from her abdomen.  
"Why don't, we plan the whole thing on kayaks along the river?" Tom suggested. "It'll be harder for them to get lost, and I think they'll enjoy it more." He added.  
"I love kayaking." Sam stated as she moved the disgusting blueberries to one side and picked out all of the strawberries.  
"You're not doing it though." Tom laughed.  
"No, but I could." Sam hinted.  
"Do you want to?" Tom asked. He didn't want to argue with her because Jac had done bronze when she was 23 weeks pregnant. Sam sat there thinking for a few minutes.  
"Um... Yeah. At least I get to eat more." Sam smiled.  
"Yes but only healthy foods." Tom said sternly. Since she had become pregnant, Tom had decided to make sure their baby got all the nutrients it needed so he made sure that Sam and himself, always ate healthily.  
"Whatever." Sam huffed.

"Looking forward to the scan?" Tom queried. After their shift, they had an appointment with obs and gynae for an anomaly scan, and hopefully to determine the gender.  
"It'll be a girl, I know it will." Sam smiled.  
"I reckon it'll be a boy." Tom stated.  
"You said it'll be a girl a few weeks ago!" Sam protested.  
"Well I've changed my mind!" Tom smiled. "If you don't like blueberries, why did you ask me to put them in?" Tom queried as he looked at Sam's bowl which had blueberries at the bottom, all of the other fruit ahead been eaten.  
"Because it looked pretty." Sam stated. Tom laughed and shook his head as he put the two bowls in the dishwasher after tipping Sam's blueberries in the food waste bin.

* * *

**One week ago**  
Gemma and Harry were on AAU as usual, attending to a patient. They had been getting on well recently and Gemma was happy that Harry and Finn were getting on very well.  
"Excuse me." Gemma said quietly as she pressed the back of her hand against her mouth and exited the ward.  
"I'll be right back." Harry said as he quickly followed Gemma. He saw a glimpse of her blonde hair disappear into the ladies toilets. Harry burst through the doors, only to get shouted to leave by a female patient.

Harry obliged and exited the toilets.  
"Mary Claire! Go and check on Gemma." Harry shouted as he saw the nurse exit AAU doors.  
"I'm on my break Harry." Mary Claire moaned. Just as she did a pale Gemma came out of the toilets and swiftly went back onto the ward to avoid Harry. "See, she's fine." Mary Claire said as she got in the lift.

"Gemma! Gemma stop." Harry shouted as he caught up with Gemma.  
"What?" She whispered harshly.  
"If you're ill, go home." Harry ordered.  
"I'm not ill." Gemma replied.  
"Well what do you call vomiting then?" Harry queried.  
"Morning sickness." Gemma replied quietly.  
"Wh- you're pregnant?" Harry whispered as he pulled Gemma to a corner of the ward away from their colleagues.  
"It's yours." Gemma whispered nervously.  
"But I thought you-"  
"The pill didn't work. It didn't work." Gemma muttered nervously as she awaited his reaction.

* * *

**One week ago**  
"Where's Jac?" Mo asked Jonny at the nurses station. She was sure Jac was on shift that day.  
"She's... got the runs." Jonny said awkwardly.  
"Aw, don't you wanna be there wiping her bum for her?" Mo joked.  
"Haha." Jonny said sarcastically.  
"You know diarrhoea can be a sign of early labour." Mo stated excitedly.  
"Yeah well she's not in the best of moods so I think I'll leave her to it at the moment." Jonny stated seriously.  
"Lemme guess, she's had an overload on hormones?" Mo joked.  
"I'm serious, she's run down and tired. I'm telling you now, she's not going on the gold expedition." Jonny said sternly.

* * *

**Sunday**  
"Are you _sure_ you want to do this?" Jonny queried. Jac had recovered well from her bout of... 'The runs' as Jonny put it, and she had had no other signs of labour since, well she had a tiny bit of show that morning but she didn't tell Jonny because it could still be weeks; she was only nearly 37 weeks.  
"Yes I'm sure and if you ask me that one more time!" Jac threatened. Her bump was now enormous. Jac used it as a desk when she wrote patients notes up next to their bed. She stood there with the file leaning on she bump, writing away.

"Do you know if it's a boy or girl?" The patient asked. She found it funny that her consultant and nurse were always either bickering, or snogging (or shagging in the oncall room because it had become hard in the small linen cupboard with Jac's bump.)  
"It's going to be a transsexual." Jac said sarcastically as she walked away.  
"Sorry 'bout her." Jonny smiled to the patient as he followed after the waddling doctor.  
"Mo, get that coffee, off of my ward _now_!" Jac ordered. Mo had only just exited the lift and she was going to attempt to creep around the ward with it, but no such luck had occurred for her.  
"Um... No." Mo said riskily.  
"What?" Jac demanded.  
"I said no. I'm on my break and I'm legally allowed to-" she began.  
"Oh for gods sake I'm taking _my_ break." Jac snapped as she walked past Mo and into the lift. She quickly shut the doors before Jonny could jump in with her.

* * *

Sam was going to try, once again, to sneak into resus without being followed. At the moment, she was only allowed in there if she was supervised by another doctor which mean she had to be watched by either Tom, Zoe or Ash. She was merely a foot through the doors when she was noticed.  
"Samantha Nicholls, out now!" Zoe shouted as she pointed to the door. Sam moaned as she spun on her heel and stomped out of resus. Sam walked across reception and into cubicles when she saw the red wavy hair that could only belong to a pregnant consultant who couldn't be bothered to straighten it anymore.

"Jac?" Sam queried. Jac turned around and immediately both women looked at each other's bump.  
"Where did that come from?" Jac joked as she pointed at Sam's small bump that was showing through her tight scrub shirt; she had refused to wear a bigger size until it would no longer squeeze onto her.  
"What're you doing here?" Sam queried.  
"There's a coffee on my ward." Jac stated childishly.  
"At least you're allowed to work on your ward, I'm not allowed in resus unless I'm 'supervised' and I have to be paired with a nurse when I work in cubicles!" Sam moaned as the pair walked into the ED staff room and sat on the sofa.

"Gold DofE is on Tuesday." Sam smiled as she and Jac both took a biscuit from the tin. Sam wasn't allowed to have them normally because it's 'unhealthy' but she always ate some when Tom wasn't around.  
"I know, me and Jonny're going shopping tomorrow for the food." Jac smiled at the thought of of all her delicious foods.  
"Let me guess, bovril mash?" Sam laughed.  
"Oh god no, I hate the stuff now." Jac stated. Sam shook her head, not long ago, Jac would've killed for a bowl of bovril mash. "How far gone are you?" Jac queried.  
"I turned 18 weeks yesterday. You?"  
"37 weeks. I'll be 38 on Tuesday." Jac stated.  
"Any signs of labour?"  
"Nope. And it's gonna stay that way for a while." Jac said evilly.  
"You can't control when she's gonna come." Sam laughed.  
"No but I can try." Jac smirked.  
"We found out, it's a girl." Sam smiled.  
"Oh yay. That means we both get to deal with boobs, periods, mood swings and make up." Jac said sarcastically.  
"I'm sure you were just as bad." Sam laughed. Jac smiled to go along with it, but in reality, she was far from the average stroppy teenager. She was certainly a lot more mature than her peers because after her mother had left and she had to fend for herself in the care system, Jac had grown up very quickly; what ever happened to her, she dealt with it and moved on.

"Jonny keeps on telling me not to go." Jac said quietly. There was something telling her to listen to her boyfriend, but she really wanted to go on the expedition.  
"Do you want to go?" Sam queried.  
"Yeah, it gives me an excuse to eat as much food as I want." Jac smiled but her pager went off. "Oh brilliant, the incompetent coffee addict registrar needs me." Jac huffed as with great difficulty got up off of the sofa.  
"See you on Tuesday." Sam smiled.  
"Bye." Jac said as she left the room. Tom then entered and Sam hid the half eaten biscuit behind her back.

"You alright?" Tom queried as he flicked the kettle on.  
"Fine." Sam smiled. As soon as Tom turned around to get out the mugs, Sam quickly crammed the biscuit in her mouth.

**Thanks for reading. I know this chapter's crap but I needed to set the scene and it's kind of a filler. Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is all set on Monday; the day before they leave.**

**7am**  
Harry knocked nervously on Gemma's door. They hadn't spoken since she had told him because they'd always found some way of avoiding each other but enough was enough and Harry wanted to speak to Gemma and settle their differences for the sake of their baby.  
Gemma had already been awake when she heard the knock. She had been awake for an hour, sitting at the kitchen table with a cold cup of tea. She knew who it was, but she got you unlocked the door and opened it.  
"Be quiet, Finn's asleep." Gemma said quietly as she let him in. Harry was surprised because it was going better than he thought it would go. He made his way though the small, two bedroom flat and sat down at the table in the kitchen.  
"So how far gone?" Harry asked quietly after Gemma shut the kitchen door and sat opposite him.  
"10 weeks." Gemma replied.  
"Are you going to keep it?" He queried.  
"I know I said that I can't have another child, but I can't have an abortion Harry. I'm sorry." Gemma muttered.  
"Hey, don't be sorry. This is great news!" Harry smiled quietly.  
"Really?" Gemma asked confusedly.  
"Yes really! It's just gonna be me, you, Finn and our baby." Harry smiled.  
"You mean it?" Gemma asked as she tried not to smile just yet.  
"Really." Harry agreed as he got up and hugged Gemma.

* * *

**8am**  
Jac laid in bed, wide awake. Jonny was cuddling her, but he was fast asleep. She was sure that the labour was coming soon. Diarrhoea a couple of days ago, could've been a sign that Jac's body was preparing itself for labour. Two days in a row she had had a show which she had found in the mornings. It was only a tiny bit, but she still knew it could come soon. She just hoped that it wouldn't come on the trek. Four days and three nights it was.

Jac wasn't worried about comfort, because no matter which team won, Jac was guaranteed a bean bag because someone would give her one out of kindness (which would probably be Elliot from the other team) and Jonny had gotten a double air bed, a new, thick, double sleeping bag to keep them warm in the January chill along with many blankets and layers.

Today, her and her boyfriend didn't have much planned. They were just going to go shopping for their supplies for the trek, pack their bags and enjoy a nice night in.

Still in Jonny's arms, Jac slowly grabbed a notepad and pen from her bedside table and began writing a list of what foods and drinks she wanted for the trek.

* * *

**8am **  
Sam awoke in the large double bed, tucked under the duvet to find the other side was empty. She then smiled when she smelt the enticing smell, of a fry up. After going to the toilet, Sam went into the kitchen and leant in the doorway.  
"Not that I'm complaining, but I thought I was supposed to be eating healthily." Sam smirked.  
"Poached eggs, brown toast, grilled mushrooms and tomatoes and quorn sausages and bacon." Tom smiled as he got two plates out of the cupboard. "That bump, is getting cuter every day." Tom smirked as he walked up and put both of his hands on the small, but noticeable bump that was showing through Sam's tight shirt.  
"Mm, and I'm getting heavier by the day." Sam admitted as she sat down at the table. Sam and their baby had been given the all clear at her anomaly scan and it had been decided that Tom and Sam were having a little baby girl, just like Jac and Jonny.

* * *

"Have you told Finn yet?" Harry queried. Gemma shook her head.  
"I wanted to know if you're gonna be involved or not before I tell him." She stated.  
"Well I definitely am going to be involved. So... When do you want to tell him?"  
"When I can't hide the bump any longer." Gemma smirked.  
"Have you got one yet?" Harry queried curiously.  
"A bit." Gemma admitted.  
"Can I see?"  
"No." Gemma said sternly. She wasn't 100% sure if she was showing or not yet.  
"Have you have any morning sickness?" Harry asked.  
"I've had nausea but it's not in the morning." Gemma stated.  
"Right well, let me know when you do feel sick."  
"Why? What're you gonna do?" Gemma smirked.  
"I just want to know. Plus I know you won't be in a talking mood so I'll shut up." Harry joked.  
"Wow, you actually understand something about women." Gemma raised her eyebrows.

* * *

**9am**  
Jonny awoke to Jac fidgeting in his arms as she snuggled into his chest.  
"Don't forget we need to go shopping today." Jonny smiled as he stroked Jac's wavy hair. She had her large 37 week bump pressing on his stomach.  
"The list is on my bedside table. You can go." Jac said sleepily with her eyes closed as she pulled the duvet up to her chin. Jonny reached over and grabbed the sheet of paper that had been ripped out of her notepad. It was doubled sided and there were two columns on either side.  
"You are not having red bull." Jonny said sternly as he looked down the list. "There's too much caffeine in it."  
"I don't want to drink it I just like the smell of it." Jac stated.  
"So you want me to buy red bull for you to smell?" Jonny laughed. Jac nodded. "I take it this list is for the food for you and I have to get my own stuff." Jonny assumed.  
"There's not enough food on there for two people!" Jac protested.  
"No there's enough for four people." Jonny muttered.

"Right, I'll go shopping. But when I get back, I want you to have your birth bag packed completely okay?" Jonny said sternly with Jac still in his arms. Jac just moaned and pulled the cover over her head.  
"Why?" Jac moaned.  
"Because I want to keep your bag in the car when we go on the trek. Have you got everything you need for it?"  
"No." Jac replied bluntly.  
"Well what else do you need?"  
"Cho-"  
"I'll get you some food for it, I meant the essential side of things. Have you got enough maternity pads? Do you want me to get you some cheap underwear that you can just throw away after the birth? because I can imagine it's gonna be a bit messy downstairs." Jonny joked. Jac nodded.  
"Can you get me some more tena pads please?" Jac asked normally. She had gained confidence with that fact that she had a weak bladder, but only around Jonny and sometimes Mo or Sam. But she wouldn't say a word about her dysfunctional bladder to anyone else.

They had a plastic sheet on the mattress underneath the bed sheet because Jac sometimes had leaks in the night but Jonny never said anything and he just let her clean herself up before continuing as normal. He'd tried telling her to do pelvic floor exercises but every time, Jac changed the subject after complaining that they don't work.

"Which ones?" Jonny asked as he slid out of bed and began changing into a set of clothes for the day.  
"The maxi night ones, and the extra plus ones. But get two packs of each." Jac said still from under the cover.  
"Anything else?" Jonny queried. "I was going to suggest condoms but we have no fear of you getting pregnant eh?" Jonny joked.  
"Who said we were gonna have sex?" Jac said sheepishly.  
"Right so you don't want any sex for the three nights that me and you are sharing a warm sleeping bag in a tent, alone? Okay then."  
"I didn't say that." Jac stated.  
"So you _will_ be wanting sex?" Jonny asked rather than stated.  
"It depends what mood I'm in. Can you let me go back to sleep?" Jac asked to change the subject.  
"Night night." Jonny said as he pulled back the bed over and pecked Jac on the forehead.

* * *

After having breakfast, Tom was cleaning the kitchen, whilst Sam was doing her usual yoga on the Wii fit. She had stopped going for vigorous runs not long after finding out she was pregnant because she didn't have the energy anymore. Tom walked in when Sam was doing the downward dog. He sat down on the sofa behind Sam and slapped her bum playfully.

"Tom!" Sam shrieked as she stood up and turned around to face him. Tom smiled as he pulled Sam onto his lap. Both facing each other, they began passionately kissing. Tom moved his hands from Sam's thighs up to her breasts, smoothing over her bump but Sam pulled away.  
"Don't, they're sore." Sam stated.  
"They should be after what I did to you last night." Tom joked. Sam rolled her eyes as she slipped off of Tom's lap and looked at the screen to decide which pose to do next. "Don't forget to start doing your pelvic floor exercises. You don't want to end up like Jac." Tom stated.  
"Don't be mean, it's not her fault." Sam defended Jac.  
"I'm not saying it is... Why don't we order a takeaway on the last night of the trek? We can get a few menus and celebrate everyone's achievement for doing bronze, silver and gold." Tom suggested.  
"As long as there's Chinese I'm fine with that." Sam smiled.  
"Sam greasy foods can give pregnant women diarrhoea." Tom stated.  
"Yeah well that'll be better than being constipated. " Sam stated bluntly.  
"You're constipated? Why didn't you tell me?" Tom sighed as he pulled Sam into a hug on his lap on the sofa.  
"Because if I came up to you and said 'Tom, I'm constipated.' You'd just laugh at me." Sam stated. The engaged couple hugged for a while until finally, Sam pulled away. "I need a wee." Sam stated as she slipped off of Tom's lap and into the bathroom.

* * *

**9pm**  
"Here you go." Harry said as he handed Gemma a hot chocolate and sat next to Gemma on the sofa.  
"Thanks." Gemma smiled. She had just sat down after a long day at work and she had just put Finn to bed.  
"So... Me and you are... having a baby." Harry stated stupidly but quietly so Finn didn't hear.  
"Yes Harry." Gemma replied sarcastically.  
"Doesn't it feel weird? Having something grow inside of you? It's just... The though of something squirming about inside of you." Harry shuddered at the thought.  
"Well it's a good job I'm the one whose pregnant, not you." Gemma joked.

"Can I request a forecast on your mood swings please?" Harry joked to break the silence.  
"Yes. I think I'm going to be happy with a chance of humour on Monday morning, which could soon change into a dark, moody afternoon. There's also a flood risk due to a hormone overload so tears are expected in the evening with light showers continuing throughout the week." Gemma joked.  
"That was freakishly realistic." Harry stated. "You actually sounded like a weather girl." He smiled.  
"Harry... Do you mean it when you act like you want this baby? I mean... You're not just going to run when things get difficult?" Gemma queried slowly.  
"No, no, no. We're in this together and I'm not letting you do this on your own."

* * *

**9pm**  
After having a nice home cooked meal, Jonny was in the ensuite bathroom, having a shower and Jac was lying in bed using her bump as a rest for her kindle.

Jonny was just running his hand through his wet hair as the water streamed down his back, when the door opened.  
"Turn around, I need a wee." Jac ordered.  
"Wh-" Jonny began to protest but she had already pulled her leggings and underwear down, and Jac was sitting on the toilet. Jonny shook his head as he turned around. He found it funny that he had to turn around, when he was the one who was stark naked in the shower.

"You know there is another bathroom." Jonny stated.  
"Yeah well it's further away from the bed." Jac joked whilst emptying her bladder.  
"Not long now, until she's here." Jonny said to make conversation.  
"Shut up." Jac ordered.  
"You know, anyone else doing this would find it a wee bit awkward but no, _you_ just waltz in here-" Jonny began.  
"Actually, I'd say I waddled." Jac interrupted which made Jonny smirk.  
"Don't flush the toilet." Jonny ordered. They both knew that when the toilet was flushed or the tap was turned on, the shower ran scorching hot. After pulling up her leggings, Jac flushed the toilet out of spite, and began washing her hands.

"You cow- ow! Ouch that's flipping hot!" Jonny shrieked as he jumped out if the shower and onto the cold tiled floor. Jac smirked as she walked out of the bathroom, leaving Jonny's stinging back to slowly return to it's usual colour, rather than the painful red it was after the water had scalded it.

**Thanks for reading, the next chapter will be set on the morning that the trek starts :) Please review x**


	3. Chapter 3

**7am**  
Jeff had just set off driving the group to their checkpoint and Tom was going to explain the details whilst they drove because they needed to get going. It was only going to take just over an hour on the motorway as they were driving to a point of the River Sheldon (sorry, I'm watching the Big Bang theory :)) that was 120km upstream.

Sam and Tom were sitting at the front with Dixie and Fletch on the front on the left. The rest of the group (Jac, Jonny, mo, Michael, Sacha, Harry, Gemma, Edward, Mary Claire and Elliot) were all dotted about the rest of the coach. Tom jumped up and stood in the aisle of the coach, whilst holding on to the chairs either side of him for balance.

"Right, we're doing the whole thing by kayak!" Tom announced.  
"I won't fit into a kayak." Jac protested from the back of the coach.  
"Well then we will make an exception for you and one or two others to go by canoe." Tom replied. "You'll be leaving your bags on the coach and me and Sam will be doing the course with you. You'll be doing it in two teams, and you'll be setting off at the same time. Bearing in mind that the prizes are slightly better this time, I'm going to suggest that you actually try to beat the other team by more than a couple of meters. And I'm going to say this now, the whole team has to be out if the water for them to have won." Tom explained.

"The sites for the first and third night have showers and toilets. But I'm afraid the site for the second night is pretty much a field so I'm warning you in advance." Tom explained.  
"If I have to squat to pee, this thing will make me topple over!" Jac protested bluntly as she gestured her bump.  
"Well then you'll just have to hold it won't you?" Tom joked. "Fletch and Dixie are our first aiders and judging by the amount of alcohol brought on, I'm guessing some of you came to your senses about walking with a hangover." Tom joked. There was considerably less alcohol brought this time considering it was longer. Though he didn't know it was because Harry didn't want to bring alcohol because he didn't want to put Gemma in a position where she wasn't drinking but he was because he knew it would make it obvious.

"Have we decided our teams yet?" Tom asked, he wanted to decide which team he and Sam would go with.  
"What're the prizes?" Jac asked loudly.  
"It's a surprise. C'mon, what're the teams?" Tom demanded.  
"We'll do the same; me, Sacha, Janny and Mo." Michael announced.  
"Janny? Really?" Jac remarked.  
"Alright then, Sam who do you want to go with? The group of ex alcoholics and oldies or the group with your bezzie in it?" Tom joked as he looked down at Sam who was texting on her phone.  
"She is not my bezzie, we're just friends." Sam smiled. "But yes, we'll go with Jac's group. What are the prizes?" Sam asked. Tom had organised them so she had no idea.  
"It's a surprise!" Tom smiled. He then made his way to the back of the coach were Jac, Jonny, mo, Michael and Sacha were seated. "We'll go with you guys if that's alright?"  
"Yeah that's fine." Jonny smiled.  
"Right, who's going in the canoe with Jac?"  
"Me and Mo." Jonny stated.  
"Good to know."  
"Why?" Jac asked.  
"I just wanted to warn you that if you think there's a leak, it's probably amniotic fluid." Tom joked as he quickly walked back to the front.

* * *

**8:15am **  
It was grey and cloudy above, not to mention perishingly freezing. And that was the air, let alone what the water would be like if they fell in.

The group had just arrived at the river bank where there was a large, wooden boat shed that was home to many kayaks, canoes and other water sports equipment. Tom explained to the group whilst they were still sitting on the coach because they were easier to control in the coach.  
"Right, when you lot are ready, you can set off there's a map for each group as you walk out. Wear a buoyancy aid if you can't swim, if you can, they're optional. Grab a kayak, a paddle and off you go. We're covering around 30km per day. Remember the quicker you set off the more likely you are to win the prizes." Tom explained.

"Right off your fat arses and out of this coach now!" Jac ordered the rest of her group as she quickly exited the coach. Jonny quickly opened the storage for the coach and opened the black bag full of blankets etc. to keep the couple warm later. He took out an old pillow, packed a day bag of food and drink for himself and Jac, and took it with him to the boat shed.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Michael, Sacha, Tom and Sam were in their kayaks waiting for the trio to get into their canoe. In the other team, Elliot and Edward were still messing about trying to chose the right kayak. Gemma and Mary Claire sat on the edge of the jetty with their feet on their kayak to stop the slow current from taking the boat away and Harry was already in the water.

Jonny jumped down into the canoe first. He sat on his seat, paddle at the ready with the pillow he had grabbed in front of him on the floor for Jac to sit on. The one advantage of doing the whole thing by river, was that Jac could just sit there in front of Jonny where he could keep an eye on her and she didn't have to do any work.

Mo jumped in the canoe leaving Jac on the jetty with her 37 week bump sticking out on front of her.  
"Right, sit down." Jonny ordered as he saw she was apprehensive about getting in. With a helping hand from Jonny and Mo, Jac sat down on the edge of the jetty with her legs dangling over the side. "Slide down into the boat. Don't worry, I won't let you go." Jonny said reassuringly as he guided Jac down into the boat on her feet. Slowly, Jonny sat at the back, put the pillow back in front of his feet and he helped Jac sit down without tipping the boat.

Jac leant back against Jonny's legs and Mo got back into the front seat.  
"Right, we ready?" Jonny shouted as he picked up his paddle. Everyone mumbled a yes. "Very enthusiastic, come on you lot." Jonny joked as he pushed the canoe away from the river bank and began paddling, Tom and Sam paddled next to each other in their canoe, and Sacha stayed close to Michael for fear of falling in.

**It'll get better soon I promise, I know this is a bit filler-y. Please review and I might update again tonight :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Group two had just set off from the bank and Edward was in charge of the map, though they just followed the group in front of them as they were only a few hundred meters ahead.  
"How much trouble would I be in, if I tipped your boat over?" Harry queried Gemma. This group was moving at a slower pace to the other group because none of them had kayaked before, whereas Michael, Sacha, Sam and Tom had, and Jonny and mo had canoed before.  
"A lot of trouble so don't even consider it." Gemma smiled.  
"Am I the only one that can't go in a bloody straight line?" Mary Claire moaned.  
"You've probably had too much Guinness and potatoes." Harry joked. Gemma tried not to laugh.  
"Oh haha posh boy." Mary Claire snapped back as she splashed Harry with her paddle.  
"Right, that's it." Harry said as the water dripped down his face. He used the paddle to chip the icy water at Mary Claire, drenching her as he could splash better than her.  
"Harry!" Mary Claire squealed.  
"That's enough children." Edward joked.  
"We are not children!" Harry protested.  
"No but your behaving like children." Edward stated.

* * *

"Jonny, I'm hungry." Jac moaned.  
"Check the bag under my seat. I'm sure there's something in there you'll want." Jonny smiled. Jac reached behind Jonny's legs and pulled the rucksack from under his seat whilst she tried not to move too much as her significant weight rocked the boat. Jac opened the bag to find her favourite foods. The small boxes of cereal with one serving in them, strawberries with the tops cut off, Oreos, and her favourite: bags of the Naylor Pregnancy Trail Mix.

"I thought you'd pick one of them." Jonny smiled as Jac took out a small bag of the trail mix and put the bag back behind Jonny's legs under the seat. She began eating the plastic sandwich bag filled with flapjack bites, squares of dark chocolate, dried cranberries, apricots, cashew nuts and Brazil nuts.

"I feel left out here, I'm the only woman that isn't pregnant." Mo joked.  
"No you're not; Michael's with us." Jac joked.  
"Haha, I have three things that prove I'm a man, wanna see them?" Michael replied sarcastically.  
"No, she doesn't." Jonny said quickly before Jac had the chance to reply.  
"Right, where do we go here?" Sacha queried as the group were coming up to a fork in the river where it meandered off to the left and right.

Jonny stopped paddling and fumbled around with the map.  
"Um... Left." Jonny said confidently as he put the map back behind his seat and picked up the paddle again.  
"Did you bring any drinks?" Jac queried as she put a square of dark chocolate in her mouth.  
"Yep, there's a bottle of water, yazoo, and a few innocent smoothie cartons." Jonny replied.

"See, Jac can have what she wants, why can't i?" Sam moaned to Tom quietly so they didn't hear as they both paddled along in their single kayaks.  
"Because Jac is nearly fully term, our baby's still at a crucial development stage so she needs all the nutrients she can get." Tom replied. "Plus Jac's eating pretty healthy stuff anyway. That trail mix has got loads of fibre and protein in it." Tom added. Sam rolled her eyes and splashed some water at Tom.

"That's freezing!" Tom shouted.  
"Don't you dare get me wet or I'll chop pinky and perky off." Sam threatened.  
"What about my ding dong?" Tom asked as he tried not to laugh.  
"Oh shut up." Sam muttered.

"Tooommm. What's the prizes?" Jac asked slowly as she rested her chin on the side of the boat and faced him.  
"I'm not telling." Tom smirked as he paddled along.  
"Saaaaamm." Jac moaned.  
"I don't know either so don't ask me." Sam stated bluntly.  
"Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed." Jac joked as she got comfortable on the pillow, faced the front and leant back against Jonny's legs again.  
"Sorry I just... Sorry." Sam apologised.

"You can't talk! Your like a petulant child. It takes one thing to make you angry, then the next minute you're acting like a child on Christmas Day." Jonny said to Jac.  
"Yeah but I'm 37 weeks pregnant I think I have an excuse."  
"I'm 18 weeks pregnant. You should be used to the increase of hormones by now, I'm not." Sam replied.  
"I tell you what I'm not used to, when she decides to play bloody penalty shoot out." Jac shuddered at the though of the several kicks against her ribcage. Now that she was nearly full term, there wasn't a lot of room for her little girl to move around so her ribs were the constant target of her baby's energetic, powerful feet.

"Do you think she can hear my voice?" Jac asked Jonny as she leant back against him.  
"Course she can, why do you think I tell you off when you say a naughty word?" Jonny smirked.  
"How long do you think my labour will last?" Jac asked bluntly, expecting an exact number of minutes.  
"I have no idea. Probably because it's your first time, around 6-12 hours." Jonny guessed.  
"That's toooo long." Jac moaned. "How about if I pushed really hard?" She added.  
"Has all of your medical training gone out of the window?" Jonny laughed.  
"No, you're right. I'm going mad. I'm having a child with you, I must be." Jac said seriously.  
"Well it wasn't exactly planned was it?" Jonny joked quietly to Jac.  
"Are you saying you don't want this baby?" Jac said worriedly as she out put of her hands on here large bump.  
"Of course I do! I-"  
"Jonny, I'm joking!" Jac laughed.

* * *

"Soooo. How's Natalie?" Dixie smirked as Jeff was driving the coach to the checkpoint.  
"She's more hormonal than Sam and Jac put together, and that saying something." Fletch joked.  
"How far gone is she?" Dixie queried.  
"Um... I actually don't know. No, sorry she went for her 20 weeks scan two weeks ago so she must be about 22 weeks gone." Fletch said quickly. "Every five minutes, it's go and get me this from the shop, Adrian we're out of milk, fletch give me a massage." Fletch mocked. "Honestly, I get less sleep than she does." Fletch joked. "But at least I've got my own tent tonight." He smiled.

"Yeah, you might be by yourself, but you're gonna be freezing." Jeff stated. "They reckon it's gonna get to -5° tonight." He stated.  
"I'll be fine. Just me, my sleeping bag, blankets and a bar of chocolate that won't be stolen from me." Fletch smirked.

* * *

"Harry... what would you say if I suggested that we bought a house together?" Gemma said quietly as she avoided eye contact and carried on paddling.  
"I'd say that's exactly what I was thinking last night." Harry admitted happily.  
"Really?" Gemma smiled.  
"Yep. Though I was thinking about looking into the new apartments that're going on sale next week. They've got a communal garden, they're really modern, there's a school not far away." Harry listed.  
"What, the ones in that new building by the river?" Gemma asked.  
"Yeah. Why?"  
"Harry, I couldn't afford one of them." Gemma admitted.  
"So? C'mon I'm called posh boy all the time! Gemma you don't have to worry about the money, my Dad'll cover it." Harry stated.  
"Really?"  
"Of course. Gemma don't worry! Why don't we start looking at them after this trek?" Harry suggested.  
"Yeah, I'd like that. But I think we'll have to tell Finn about the baby first."  
"Well, we can do that however, and whenever you want." Harry smiled.

**Thanks for reading, please review x  
I was thinking of doing three stories that come off after this one: one following the Janny baby, one with the Tam baby (published in the casualty section) and one with Harry and Gemma moving in together and then having the baby. ****Please review and let me know what you think :)**


	5. Chapter 5

5pm  
Group one, including Sam and Tom, finally arrived at the riverside campsite where Dixie, fletch and Jeff were already parked with the coach after kayaking/canoeing nearly 30km.  
"Jac, you getting out?" Jonny said as he tied the rope up to the wooden jetty.  
"Jonny, she's asleep!" Mo said quietly as she climbed out of the canoe.  
"Do I risk lifting her out of this? Or do I wake her?" Jonny queried out loud.  
"Wake her up. She won't want you to carry her." Sam said as she and Tom got out of their kayaks. Jonny took Sam's word for it and gently rubbed Jac's arms.

"Wakey wakey..." Jonny sung softly. "Jac... Jac wake up!" Jonny repeated quietly.  
"I wasn't asleep I was just resting my eyes." Jac lied as she yawned.  
"I know." Jonny agreed for the sake of Jac as he helped her stand up in the canoe.  
"Jesus Christ it's freezing!" Jac stated as Jonny helped her onto the jetty. Mo gave her a hand up too.  
"Well let's get the fire started then!" Jonny suggested as he climbed out of the boat.  
"Well you'll have to go and collect some wood first." Tom stated. Jac moaned like a little child as she sulked. "Although, you'll have to see what the prizes are. They might help you." Tom said suggestively.

"What's the prizes?" Jac asked excitedly.  
"I'll go and get them, you lot stay here and that include you two." Tom said specifically to Jac and Sam as he turned around and walked over towards the coach.  
"How do you not know what the prizes are?" Jac asked anxiously to Sam.  
"Because I couldn't be bother to go with him when he went shopping." Sam smiled. "Don't worry, I'm sure they'll be decent. He's surprisingly logical and understanding for a man." Sam joked.  
"Oi, there are blokes here." Michael stated.  
"Really? I don't see any." Jac joked.

* * *

"Well face it, we've lost." Gemma sighed.  
"It's the taking part that counts." Harry said patronisingly.  
"It's not long now." Edward stated.  
"Until the baby's here? Actually it's more than 7 months away." Harry whispered cheekily to Gemma.  
"Mmm, can't wait." Gemma smiled sarcastically.  
"Can't wait until what?" Mary Claire asked as she paddled next to Harry.  
"We get to camp." Harry blurted out. Mary Claire rolled her eyes before she slowed down to kayak in front of Elliot and Edward.

"Yep that's settled then. Me and you'll share a tent." Mary Claire heard Edward say to Elliot. Great. She had no one to share a tent with. She knew Harry and Gemma would be sharing a tent because she knew they'd been sleeping together for weeks since they'd reconciled after silver expedition.

* * *

"Hurry up." Jac moaned as they were waiting for Tom to return with the prizes. Finally, Tom, fletch, Dixie and Jeff came around the corner. Dixie and Jeff were carrying four bean bags each (two were for Jac, two for Sam and Tom,and the other four was four Michael, mo, Jonny and Sacha.)

Tom had a large, heavy box and fletch was carrying several carrier bags.  
"Right." Tom said as he dumped the box on the floor with a great thump. "There's five of the log burning things in there so you can have a big fire to keep warm and it'll last for hours. Jac's got two beanbags, everyone else has got one-"  
"Have I got one?" Sam asked innocently, she sounded like a young child.  
"Yes Sam you have a beanbag." Tom said much to the pleasure of his fiancé. "There's marshmallows, chocolate, skewers, matches and deep heat in the bags that fletch has got. There's also three fluffy hot water bottles for the ladies and yes Sam that includes you." He explained.

"And that's why I'm going to marry you." Sam smiled as she walked up and hugged Tom.  
"Can we get this fire started please because I'm freezing." Jac said as she rubbed her arms.  
"I would but I really need a pee so..." Jonny trailed off as he patted Jac on the back and ran off to the toilet blocks.

When Jonny returned, people had begun to set up the tents in a circle around the area where the campfire would be lit soon. Jonny saw Jac attempting to set up their two man tent, but failing miserably. At least she was trying. He quickly grabbed Jac's large bag from the coach, got out Jac's dark blue onesie from new look that said 'hands off the bump', underwear and bra, black knitted slipper boots, an incontinence pad, shampoo and conditioner and shower gel. He quickly ran back over to the toilet and shower block.

* * *

Five minutes later, he returned and took the tent pole out of Jac's icy hand. He put it on the floor, took Jac's hand and led her over to the one building in the field.  
"What are you doing?" Jac asked as she grumpily waddled after him.  
"You'll see." Jonny smiled.  
"Well can we slow down a bit please?" Jac asked as she was struggling to keep the pace with her humongous bump.  
"Sorry." Jonny smiled as he slowed down to a suitable pace for Jac. When they entered the building of unisex toilets and showers, Jonny pulled Jac around the corner outside a door to the disabled toilet. He opened it to find the bath inside it filling with very warm, but not hot, water. He had put her change of clothes and toiletries on the chair next to the bath.

"Right. I want you to have a nice relaxing bath. Everything's there for you to get changed after, and I'll have dinner waiting for you but take your time, warm yourself up and enjoy." Jonny smiled as he gently guided Jac into the room.  
"I'm not disabled." Jac stated.  
"No but... you know you want a bath." Jonny said suggestively. Jac didn't answer so he knew that meant yes. "Right, your phone is on the side, give me a ring if you need me and just relax okay." Jonny smiled as he walked out and shut the door behind him.

* * *

5:30pm  
Group two finally arrived and it was pretty dark. They tied up their boats and walked up to the campfire which was roaring away, where everyone else, apart from Jac, was around the campfire. Michael, mo and Sacha were on their bean bags. Sam was sitting on Tom's lap on his bean bag, and using her one as a footrest.

"Waheeey!" Group one cheered sarcastically as the group walked up to the fire.  
"Right, your bags will still be on the coach, and those three tents are empty for you." Tom stated as he pointed to the three, two man tents.  
"You sit down, I'll get your bag." Harry said kindly to Gemma. Gemma smiled before she sat on one of the logs around the fire. Harry ran over to the coach and grabbed his and Gemma's bag. He went over to what was now going to be their tent. Quickly, so she didn't get suspicious, Harry took the foam mats off of both bags and laid them out next to each other. He then took both of their sleeping bags and cleverly zipped them together. He laid the blankets he had brought to keep warm over the top, except for one and put both of their pillows at the top of the now double sleeping bag.

Harry grabbed the spare blanket, went outside and sat next to Gemma as he wrapped the blanket around the two of them in front of the fire. Gemma smiled as she hugged her arm around his waist.

Jac returned from the shower and cleared her throat to make Jonny aware that she was behind him.  
"Oh my god! You look adorable!" Mo said as Jac walked over in her knitted boot slippers and her dark blue onesie with 'hands of the bump' and two hand prints on her stomach. Jac looked around awkwardly at the floor. It was pitch black but Jac was illuminated by the fire.

"Right, come and sit here." Jonny ordered as he patted the three bean bags in a row which had been laid out for the couple. Jac sat down on one beanbag with her feet to the side of her on another. Jonny grabbed a foil package, wrapped it in a t-towel and sat next to Jac on the beanbags. "Here's your hot water bottle." Jonny smiled as he slipped it between Jac's back and the beanbag. He then opened the foil package and got a jar of Nutella from behind the bean bag. "And here's dinner. Seeing as we're camping, I thought we could have something a bit unhealthy." Jonny joked. Usually at their flat Jonny cooked a decent meal for dinner despite Jac's protestations.

"What is it?" Jac asked as she looked at the bread like substance that was steaming. Jonny opened the jar of Nutella and put it between them.  
"It's Bannock; my mothers old Scottish recipe that's slightly different to the original." Jonny stated. "It's basically a sweet dough bread. Just try it." Jonny said as he broke off a small chunk, dipped it in the jar of Nutella and held it to Jac's mouth. Reluctantly, she opened it and Jonny popped the hot bread in Jac's mouth and waited for her reaction.

"It tastes like doughnut." Jac stated with her mouth full. "Wait. If it's a Scottish recipe, that doesn't mean it's got pig's stomach in it?" Jac remarked.  
"No, that's haggis you're thinking of dear and it's a sheep stomach." Jonny stated.  
"Ugh, how can people like that?" Jac moaned as she broke off some more of the hot bannock and dipped it in the Nutella, Jonny did the same.  
"Before you go jumping to conclusions, I hate haggis." Jonny stated.

* * *

"Why aren't you drinking then?" Mary Claire asked Harry and Gemma. She was still angry with both of them because she was now in a tent by herself. Mo, Michael and Sacha were already on their second beer.  
"Um, detox. I really need to stop giving my liver such a hard time." Harry joked.  
"Yeah right. Like you give a crap!" Mary Claire joked. "It's not like your pregnant." Mary Claire joked, but Gemma went bright red and Harry's eyes shifted around the floor. "Oh my god! He's not but you are aren't you?" Mary Claire said to Gemma with no happiness whatsoever. She sounded as thrilled as Jac when she ran out of Oreos; she cried.

"Gee, don't sound to excited." Harry joked sarcastically.  
"Congratulations!" Elliot smiled.  
"Yep, well done!" Edward joked.  
"Wow, I've never been on an expedition where three women have been pregnant." Tom joked.  
"You make it sound like a bad thing." Sam stated.  
"It is; there's three times the hormones." Tom joked. "Sam!" Tom protested as she playfully elbowed him in the balls.

"Does _nobody_ pay any attention to when they fill out their health form?" Tom said loudly. He should've known that she was pregnant before they took off as a precaution.  
"There wasn't a question that specifically asked if I was pregnant." Gemma stated.  
"No but there was a space for you to write about any medical conditions or other things that we should know about." Tom stated jokily.  
"Whatever, it's not like it makes a difference." Gemma stated.

"Hey, I've got an idea. Why don't we play truth or dare?" Michael suggested to change the subject.

**Thanks for reading! The next chapter will be mainly truth or dares done by an app for truth or dares for parties on Michael's iPod so there may be some... Interesting (and hopefully funny) tasks ;)  
Please review x**


	6. Chapter 6

After arguing, everyone agreed on playing truth or dare using the app on Michael's iPod, except Elliot, Dixie, Jeff and Edward, though they agreed to watch. They also had to stay in the same order they were sitting in which was, clockwise, Elliot, Edward, Mary Claire, Harry, Gemma, fletch, Sam, Tom, Jac, Jonny, Michael, Sacha and Mo. They had to stay in that order because many of the truths and dares included something to the person to your right or opposite you, and moving would be cheating.

Michael put everyone's name who was playing, in the app, including Jac and Jonny's names three times each because he wanted them to get picked loads!

"Can we just agree before we begin that anything that risks the baby isn't allowed?" Jonny asked.  
"What's gonna risk the baby in truth or dare?" Michael laughed.  
"I'm just saying, just in case." Jonny defended. He was now sitting next to Jac who was cross legged on their bean bags. When Jac sat cross legged, her bump covered her entire lap and it rested on her legs.  
"And you can't skip anything, you have to do it." Michael stated.

"Right, first things first." Michael said as he pushed the button to start. It flashed up with 'Harry.' "Truth or dare?" Sacha asked excitedly, he loved this game!  
"Um... Dare." Harry said eventually. Michael pressed the dare button and on the screen appeared 'Be a human blanket, warm someone up.' Harry smirked as he turned to his left and pulled Gemma into a hug.  
"Ugh get a room." Jac moaned.  
"What, like the linen cupboard? Oh no sorry it's too small in there now. You use the oncall room now don't you?" Mo joked. Jac's cheeks flushed red as she remained silent.

To change the subject, Michael pressed the button again, and this time it was 'Jac.'  
"Truth." Jac said quickly.  
"Well this one isn't exactly exciting. 'Whats the worst thing about being a man/woman?'" Michael read off the screen.  
"Periods. And pregnancy. And periods. Oh and boobs because mine are really achy." Jac said bluntly, she didn't even care what she was saying now.  
"Lovely." Michael said sarcastically as he pressed the button to generate a name.  
"Tom, truth or dare?" Sacha asked as he sat next to Michael with the iPod.

"Um... Dare." Tom said.  
"Tickle the person to your left." Sacha read off of the screen. Everyone looked up and saw that it was Jac. They knew what happened when Jonny tickled her last time and they were sure that her bladder must've gotten weaker since then because she was pretty much full term.  
"No way, don't touch her and leave her alone." Jonny said protectively as he pulled Jac into his arms away from Tom.  
"I wasn't going to do it!" Tom protested. That put Jonny at ease and he slowly released Jac.  
"Alright then, do it to your left." Michael ordered. Tom looked at Sam and worried if she had the same issue as Jac.  
"Are you gonna be okay if I tickle you?" Tom asked quietly to Sam.

"I'll be fine." Sam smiled. Tom leant in and tickled her sides she was squealing and giggling as she tried to escape Tom's grasp but eventually, he just pulled her onto his lap, put both of their feet on Sam's bean bag and Tom wrapped his arms around her small bump.

"Right... Sacha!" Michael announced after pressing the button.  
"Dare." Sacha smiled.  
"Eat something off of the cleavage of the first woman to your left." Michael smirked. Everyone turned to see it was Mo. Michael got the bag of marshmallows that they had been roasting and held the bag open the Sacha as he raised his eyebrows.

Sacha fumbled so mo reached over, grabbed one and put it on her chest.  
"Come on Sacha! You know you want to!" Jonny joked. Sacha rolled his eyes and smiled as he got up and performed the task. Harry wolf whistled as Sacha smirked and sat back down.

"Right... Gemma." Michael announced.  
"Dare." Gemma said quickly.  
"Chose someone to give you a piggy back until the next round is over." Michael read off of the screen. Gemma didn't really have the choice as Harry squatted down in front of her. Reluctantly, she put her hands on his shoulders, and her legs around Harry's hips as he stood up. Gemma rested her chin on his shoulder and slowly walked around the outside of the circle of logs and bean bags around the fire.

"Sam, truth or dare?" Michael queried.  
"Dare." Sam smiled.  
"Pretend to stroke the genital area of the person to your left." Michael laughed.  
"Yeah right." Sam laughed.  
"I'm serious look!" Michael showed Sam the screen and he was right; she had to pretend to stroke Tom's genitals.  
"Do I have to pretend? Or can I just do it for real?" Sam joked quietly to Tom who was her victim. She put her hand lightly on top of his crotch and moved it around in a sexual way.  
"Are trying to make me hard?" Tom whispered as he pulled Sam's hand off of him.  
"Why? Is it working?" Sam joked. Tom shook his head and laughed.

"There you go." Harry said as he gently put Gemma down on here bean bag and he sat next to her with his hand around her waist.

"Jonny! Truth or dare?" Michael smiled.  
"Truth." Jonny said.  
"Coward." Jac muttered as she put her finger in the jar of Nutella and licked her finger. Michael burst out laughing before he showed Jonny the screen.  
'How often do you watch porn?'

"Depends, does watch Jac performs sexual acts count?" Jonny laughed. "Im joking! I'm joking!" He quickly protested as Jac glared at him. "Never. It's demeaning to women and I don't need it. I've got everything I'll ever want, right here." Jonny smiled as he put his arm around Jac and gave her a peck on the forehead.  
"Nice save." Jac joked as she rubbed her hands on her bump; she couldn't have an argument, not now; the baby was nearly here and she didn't have the energy anyway.

"Jac, again!" Michael announced.  
"Truth or dare?" Sacha smiled.  
"Dare." Jac demanded.  
"Snog the person to your right." Michael read off of the screen. Jac looked to see that it was Tom. Immediately, Jac, Jonny, Sam and Tom were feeling uncomfortable and unhappy about this.  
"Can't I change it to my left?" Jac pleaded.  
"No." Michael said sternly.  
"But Tom switched when he tickled Sam instead of me. Pleeeeeaaasssee?" Jac whined.  
"Fine." Sacha huffed.

Jac immediately smiled, twisted her neck and kissed Jonny passionately. But after twenty seconds, they still hadn't stopped.  
"Okay it was a song, not a full on make out session." Michael stated but the couple carried on snogging.

"Can we leave it here? This is getting boring." Mo lied, she found it rather entertaining but she had gotten off rather lightly so she wanted to quit while she was ahead. Everyone agreed so they all sat back, relaxed around the fire and had an occasional marshmallow over the source of heat.

**Thanks for reading, please pretty please review they truly mean the world to me :)**


	7. Chapter 7

9pm  
Later on, everyone was enjoying themselves and relaxing. Harry and Gemma had gone to their tent (getting up to who knows what), as had Mary Claire in a strop. Mo, Michael and Sacha were drinking beers, though not too many so they wouldn't have a hangover in the morning. Sam and Tom were snuggled together under a blanket on their beanbags. Just like Jac and Jonny, but as usual, Jac couldn't get comfortable for long.  
"Give me a hand up, I need a wee." Jac moaned as she attempted to get up off of the bean bag. Jonny put his hand in the small of her back and gave her a little push to get her to her feet.  
"Thanks." Jac muttered as she headed over to the unisex toilets.

* * *

As Jac came out of the cubicle to wash her hands, Elliot was doing the same.  
"I don't suppose you've discussed your maternity leave with Serena yet?" Elliot smiled, knowing she had no intention until her waters broke. Usually you'd have to give weeks of notice but Jac had the tendency to get away with things since Serena had been CEO (such as spending some of Darwin's budget on Oreos, taking her hormones (both anger and crying) out on several F1s (including Zorsia) and sleeping during her shifts in the oncall room.)

Since becoming pregnant, Jac had become closer to Elliot because he had not once told anyone, not even Jonny, about what happened in their office. There was in unwritten rule that what happened in there stayed in there because he often found her napping on the sofa, looking through mothercare magazines, snacking and on the odd occasion, straightening her hair when she realised that she had a meeting with the board that day.

Elliot was smiling as Jac was standing there, still in her dark blue 'hands off the bump' onesie with her knitted boot slippers on.

"Not really. I won't be off for long." Jac stated as she dried her hands with some paper towel, as did Elliot. Jac stood leaning against the wall and Elliot leant against the sinks as they knew this was going to go into a father-daughter chat.  
"Jac, you're entitled to months off of work." Elliot stated.  
"Yeah but... Oh I don't know. I mean, I want to get straight back to work, but I don't want some under qualified little brat looking after my child in the hospital crèche. And I don't want to get a nanny who'll think she knows my daughter better than me. I just want her to be with me all of the time." Jac explained honestly.

"That's not impossible." Elliot stated.  
"What do you mean?" Jac asked. How could she possibly have her little girl with her at all times whilst she was back at work. For starters she didn't think she would be allowed to have her baby on the ward, let alone theatre.

"Well... There's plenty of room in our office for a cot and changing mat or whatever else you need. And I'm sure either me, you, Jonny or Mo will always be free to look after her. Most've the time me or you will be in the office to look after her and you could do ward rounds with her." Elliot explained kindly.

"You'd let me do that?" Jac queried. Whatever happened on the ward was down to Elliot after all because he was the senior consultant.  
"Of course I would. Your like a daughter to me, you could probably get away with anything!" Elliot joked.  
"But I don't think Serena will approve." Jac muttered as she rubbed her fingers over her bump.  
"Jac, Serena's a mother too. I'm sure she'll understand and besides, we wouldn't necessarily have to tell her anyway." Elliot hinted.

"Professor Hope you naughty man." Jac smiled.  
"So, two months?" Elliot tried to reason time off for her maternity leave.  
"Try two weeks!" Jac joked.  
"That long?" Elliot joked. A few moments of silence passed.

"Elliot... Do you think I'll be a good Mum? Be honest." Jac pleaded.  
"Of course I do. Jac the things you've been through in your life have only made you a stronger Mum because you don't want any if that to happen to you daughter. You and Jonny are going to be great parents." Elliot smiled. His words brought tears to Jac's eyes; it made her so happy to hear Elliot say that. "Oh don't go all soppy on me." Elliot joked as he pulled Jac into a hug. It was a slightly awkward hug because both Elliot's stomach and Jac's bump got in the way.

Jac sniffed as they pulled apart. She had managed not to let any tears fall.  
"I'd better get back." Jac said as she walked out of the toilets before she got even more emotional.

* * *

"You okay?" Jonny asked as Jac slowly walked over.  
"Can we go to bed please?" Jac asked as she yawned. It was only just gone past 9pm but he knew how much of a strain pregnancy was putting on her.  
"Sure but would you mind putting some deep heat on my arms first?" Jonny asked kindly as he stood up and took Jac's hot water bottle- which was still hot because it had only just been refilled- and the blanket. He followed Jac over to their tent, his arms were aching as he had been paddling the canoe with three people in it all day. Mo had paddled too but he did the majority, as well as the steering.

"Have you had a show yet?" Jonny asked quietly once he'd entered the tent.  
"No." Jac lied. She had had a small show twice in the last two days. She'd found it when she went to the toilet in the morning but she knew if she told Jonny, he wouldn't have let her come on the expedition.

She said no this time because she knew if she had said yes, he'd be upset that she didn't tell him.  
"Well when you do, can you tell me? Just so that I know." Jonny asked as he got the deep heat and passed it to Jac.  
"You really want to know when I've got mucus coming out of my vagina?" Jac said sleepily as she rubbed the deep heat on Jonny's arms. It was freezing cold so he kept his jumpers and shirts on but Jac put her hand down his jumper from behind him.

"I just want to know okay?" Jonny smiled as the deep heat began to take effect on his aching arms.  
"Fine." Jac sighed, she made a mental note; the next time she had a show, she would actually tell Jonny. "Right, all done." Jac stated as she threw the deep heat somewhere in the tent.  
"That's why this tent is in such a mess!" Jonny stated quietly. "Does it really take so much effort to just put it on top of my bag?" Jonny said reasonably.  
"This tent is not a mess!" Jac protested with minimal effort as she slipped into the new, double sleeping bag (an extra thick one) which was on a double air bed, and on top of the sleeping bag were several blankets to keep them warm in the freezing temperatures that were expected to go to -5° that night.

"How can you say it's not a mess? Your dirty socks are on my phone, your half eaten bag of twiglets is on my side of the sleeping bag, and for some reason, there's a pad on my pillow!" Jonny protested.  
"At least it's clean." Jac muttered as she got comfortable in the sleeping bag and buried her face in her pillow.  
"I bloody hope so." Jonny muttered as he frisbeed the pad across the tent down to his feet. Jonny slipped into the sleeping bag next to Jac who was fidgeting as she tossed and turned on to her side, back and then her other side. "Will you stay still!" Jonny shrieked in he he dark tent which now had no torch lighting it up, there was the faint glow of the fire outside but it was mostly pitch black.

"I can't lay on my back because it'll make me dizzy, I can't lay on my front because there's a rather large bump in the way and I can't lie on my sides because my boobs hurt." Jac moaned.  
"Try this." Jonny shuffled up behind Jac, both facing the same way as they laid on their sides. He pulled her shoulder back a little so that she was in the middle of lying on her side and on her back; she was leaning on Jonny. "Is that better?" Jonny asked hopefully as he grabbed her hot water bottle and put it on his stomach and hence, on her back.  
"Mm. Thanks." Jac said quietly as she settled down for the night.

* * *

"I think we should go to bed before you properly fall asleep." Tom suggested. Sam was lying on top of Tom, facing the sky under a blanket on their two bean bags. Tom had his arms wrapped around Sam and his hands were resting on top of her firm bump.  
"What's wrong with sleeping out here?" Sam moaned sleepily. Though she already knew the answer: she was freezing cold now let alone when it got into the early hours of the morning.  
"You'll get hypothermic and there's a lovely warm sleeping bag with blankets in the tent waiting for you." Tom said softly.  
"If I go to the toilet, can you refill my hot water bottle please?" Sam croaked.  
"Yes, although that actually requires getting up." Tom smirked. As rolled her eyes and it took several moments before she finally threw the blanket off of her and quickly headed for the toilet. Tom quickly got the pan from the Trangia, poured the water from the hot water bottle into it and put the pan in the ashes of the fire to heat up quickly.

* * *

"Have you felt sick at all today?" Harry asked with Gemma in his arms in their double sleeping bag.  
"Surprisingly, no." Gemma said quietly.  
"I think we should call him Harry junior." Harry joked.  
"One, that's never going to happen. And two, we don't even know if it is a boy yet." Gemma stated. "Get me another blanket it's freezing." She whispered as she pulled the sleeping bag up to her chin.

Without trying to move too much, Harry reached over to his bag and got the last blanket. He spread it over the two of them, settled back down and rested his hands on Gemma's stomach.

* * *

Sacha, Michael and Mo had called it a day on the beers after about three each. As all three were sitting on the bean bags, Sacha noticed that Mo was shivering a little.  
"Shall we hit the sack?" Sacha suggested because he knew getting into bed in their sleeping bags and blankets would warm them, or more importantly, mo, up.  
"Oh, can't wait to sleep on the ground whilst it's bloody -10°." Mo said sarcastically as she slowly got up and padded towards the tent.

* * *

Tom entered the tent to find Sam on her left side inside the sleeping bag. She was still awake because she was waiting for Tom to come back before she got comfortable.  
"Here you go." Tom smiled as he handed Sam her hot water bottle. "Seeing as I know what you're like, I'm going to say now that if you need the toilet in the night, don't worry about waking me up by accident, just go okay?" Tom said. He was sure she had done this last time and he didn't want her to have a full bladder because then she wouldn't sleep.  
"I know um... Tom... I've got heartburn." Sam admitted quietly.  
"Right, I'll go and get you an antacid." Tom smiled, he began to move but Sam stopped him.  
"Where from?" Sam asked worriedly.  
"Um, Jac will probably have some." Tom stated.  
"Yeah but she'll be asleep and it wouldn't be fair to wake her." Sam said.  
"She's only just gone to bed I'm sure she's still awake and even if jac is asleep, she wouldn't want you in pain all night." Tom stated as he slipped his shoes on and exited the tent.

* * *

"Can we talk about the birth?" Jonny asked with Jac in his arms as he stroked her hair.  
"Why?" Jac huffed sleepily.  
"Because it's not far away now and I need to know what you want." Jonny stated.  
"Like what?" Jac moaned.  
"Like, pain relief, positions, who you want there..." Jonny listed.  
"What do you mean who I want there?" Jac asked confusedly.  
"Well I'm guessing you'll only want me there but I mean staff wise. Mr T will be your consultant but he'll need help from a couple of nurses to do your obs or to assist and it's not like your on the best of terms with the nurses or the midwives on maternity." Jonny stated humorously. During her visits for scans she had either insulted, frightened or upset almost every nurse on the ward in some way or another. "Actually, _I_ could help instead of other nurses." Jonny smiled. "I've done a rotation on a maternity ward before and I've assisted in delivering loads of babies." He added.

"Yeah because I really want either you or Mr T to shove your hand up my vagina to see if I'm dilated or not." Jac said sarcastically.  
"Pleeeease. Please let me help deliver my little girl." Jonny begged.  
"_Our_, little girl." Jac corrected.  
"Our little girl I mean. Please Jac, I promise I'll be the best nurse on the ward to help you. It'll either be me or some other nurse who will be all cheery and trying to make small talk with you." Jonny tried to reason. "And, I can take your obs while you're sleeping or resting and I won't annoy you or anything. Please Jac I'm begging you." He pleaded.  
"Wh- I... Oh fine. But if you think I'm letting you check if I'm dilated then your sadly mistaken." Jac stated.  
"So you'd rather have Mr T shove his hand up there than me?" Jonny laughed.  
"It's not like he hasn't done it before." Jac muttered.  
"What! When?" Jonny shrieked.  
"Smear tests you dumbass." Jac remarked.  
"Language." Jonny said sternly. He was going to say something about the fact that smear tests didn't involve such actions but he knew she wasn't in the best of moods.

"Can I open the tent for a minute?" Tom asked quietly as he stood outside their tent.  
"Yeah sure." Jonny asked as Jac slid under the covers; she just wanted to sleep. Tom unzipped the tent and shone his torch in the tent, keeping it away from Jonny's eyes. "Sorry, she's a bit shy." Jonny joked as he pointed to Jac who had gone under the covers with her hot water bottle on her back.  
"Um, I don't suppose you've brought any Gaviscon or another antacid have you?" Tom asked as he tried not to laugh at Jac.  
"Is Sam okay?" Jac asked quickly.  
"She's fine, she's fine. She's just got minor heart burn." Tom said softly to calm Jac down.  
"Jonny, it's in your side pocket of your bag." Jac muttered from under the covers. Jonny rolled his eyes as he sat up, pulled his bag over and opened the side pocket. In there was a packet of her tena pads and a box of Gaviscon tablets.

"Why have you put your pads in _my_ bag?" Jonny asked as he took the box of tablets out.  
"I didn't have enough room in mine." Jac stated. Jonny shook his head as he handed Tom the box.  
"Thank you Jac." Tom smirked as he zipped their tent back up.

"Listen, I'm going for a shower in the morning so if you wake up and I'm not here, that's where I am okay?" Jonny said as he stroked Jac's hair.  
"Mmhmm." Jac mumbled as she shuffled backwards so that her back was against his stomach. This kept her hot water bottle in the right place, right where her back was aching.

* * *

After giving Sam the antacid, Tom put the box by his bag to give back to Jac in the morning, and he settled back down next to his fiancé.

"Was Jac asleep?" Sam asked.

"Nope, when I got to their tent Jac was calling Jonny a dumbass." Tom smiled.

"Tom... We need to move out of my flat to somewhere bigger before the baby comes." Sam stated.

"I know. But it's too late to be worrying about that. Get some sleep and we'll talk about it another time." tom said softly as he cuddled Sam as she fell asleep in his arms after only minutes. Soon, he too fell asleep.

**Thanks for reading, please review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

7:00am  
Tom and Jonny were in the showers that you could see over the top in cubicles next to each other. Harry was in the one behind him and fletch and Jeff were either side of him.  
"Listen, Jeff. I don't want you to go to the checkpoints today, we'll be with them so they'll be okay. I want you, Dixie and fletch to go shopping for a little... Celebration." Tom smiled.  
"What kind of celebration?" Jeff asked as he turned to face Tom. All of the men then faced inwards towards each other, their naked bodies separated by thin PVC walls.  
"I was thinking, maybe we should throw a baby shower for Sam, Jac and Gemma." Tom suggested. "I know it's quite late for Jac but I just thought that I would be nice to have a bit of a party for the three of them and get them a few gifts or whatever to cheer them up. And I don't know about Gemma, but I'm pretty sure that Jac and Sam would both like a few cakes and bits of party foods." He added.

"If there's food involved Jac'll love it." Jonny smiled.  
"So what kinda things do you want us to get?" Jeff asked.  
"Well..."

* * *

"Morning." Jonny smiled as he walked past Jac as she walked into the toilets. He had just come out of the shower. Jac thought he was uncharacteristically perky considering it was nearly half seven in the morning but she shook it off and headed for the toilet, waddling because of her 37 weeks bump.

* * *

When Jac came out of the toilet cubicle, she was both excited and scared at the same time. Something which didn't wasn't missed by Tom as he walked in.  
"What's wrong? Is it the baby?" Tom asked cautiously as he watched Jac wash her hands. Jac managed a small nod. "Have your waters broken?" Tom asked apprehensively, Jac shook her head. "Um, contraction?" Tom queried, again Jac shook her head. "Um... Have you had a show?" Tom asked. "Jac?" Tom asked sternly when she didn't reply. Jac looked at Tom before nodding slightly.

"Well you'd better go and tell Jonny eh?" Tom smirked.  
"Tell Jonny what?" Jonny asked worriedly as he walked into the toilets with his toothbrush and tooth paste.  
"She's had a show." Tom said quietly to Jonny before he walked into a cubicle.  
"Really? A lot or a little bit?" Jonny asked caringly as he rubbed his hands slowly up and down Jac's arms.  
"Um... In the middle." Jac replied.  
"So, not a lot but more than a tiny bit?" Jonny queried and Jac nodded. "You wanna go home? It's not too late." Jonny stated.  
"I'll be fine, it could still be days or even weeks yet." Jac replied surprisingly calmly.  
"Okay. Um, I've got two of the mini cereal boxes in my bag for your breakfast and there's a carton of apple juice too." Jonny stated. Jac liked eating the mini boxes of cereal though to her, two was one serving. She loved coco pops and golden nuggets so Jonny always ended up with the rest; bran flakes, corn flakes, plain Cheerios and Weatabix.

Jac nodded in thanks before she walked out of the toilets hoping that it would still be weeks. In a way she wanted the baby out of her; she'd been tired for weeks now and she just wanted to be able to sleep without being woken up by a kick in the bladder or ribs, or by a back ache. Though she knew if the baby was here, she'd be awoken by crying because of a wet nappy or if she needed a feed.

But at the same time, she wanted her little girl to stay inside of her where she was safe and without a care in the world. Whilst her little girl was in her womb, she was safe. Once her little girl was out in the open, she'd grow up and face the issues of the real world and Jac didn't want that to happen any time soon. She didn't want to ever have to let her go.

But she'd never say that to anyone, probably not even Jonny. In a way, she wanted to tell that to Mo because she knew that Mo would understand not wanting to let go. Mo was best friends with Jonny but Jac kind of wanted the same relationship with Mo as him. Mo had known about her endometriosis and the pregnancy before Jonny and she had kept them a secret, so maybe she could trust her now...

* * *

Jonny wrote a small list and got some money out of his wallet. He headed over to Jeff and handed him the list and money.  
"Would you mind getting these for Jac please? Just get her a gift bag or something to put them in and I can give them to her at the baby shower." Jonny asked kindly.  
"Yeah sure. Don't worry about it." Jeff smiled as he put them in his pocket. Just as he turned around, Harry was standing there with a bit of paper with a list on; he must've had the same idea; to get a few gifts for the mother of he heir child but obviously Jac and Gemma were needing different things because they were 28 weeks apart from each other.

"Jeff, can you get Sam a couple of bits please?" Tom asked as he held out a list and his credit card. He had written the pin on the paper as well as the items he wanted for Sam.  
"Yeah sure." Jeff agreed as he put the items in his pocket along with the other money and lists.  
"If I say up to £100 roughly for food, drinks and stuff for everyone. Don't get anymore alcohol I think we've got enough of that but make sure you get Oreo themed food items because Jac and Sam love them." Tom stated.  
"Will do mate, don't worry about a thing, me, Fletch and Dix will have it all sorted." Jeff smiled.

* * *

7:50am  
"Right, we're paddling 29km today and there's a white water rapids coming up. That's basically a very rough patch of the river so I want all of group one to hold on to the canoe when they go down it, and group two it'll be safer for you to go down by yourselves." Tom explained with Sam on his lap on the beanbag. He was going to have to keep an eye on Sam today especially around the rapids. The reason he wanted group one to stay with the canoe was because they'd all be more balanced because the canoe was to big, but if a load of kayaks grouped together, they'd soon get washed apart from each other because most of them were inexperienced.

"White water?" Jonny said worriedly. He had done white water rafting when he was younger and he really didn't want Jac doing that bit.  
"It's not really avoidable unless... Actually, Jac you could walk along the river bank, it's only about three or four hundred meters. And then Sam you could jump in the canoe and we could send your kayak down by itself." Tom said quickly as he came up with the idea. Sam wasn't really going to argue, she was confident with kayaking but she had never done white waters before, and definitely not whilst pregnant.  
"Okay." Sam agreed.  
"But walking requires effort." Jac moaned as she sat there eating her coco pops without any milk, out of the small box.  
"Okay, you can go in the canoe but you'll have to paddle." Jonny smiled. He knew Jac wouldn't want to paddle at all.  
"Okay, I think I'll walk." Jac said quickly.

"Well the white water rapids are towards the end of today's route so don't worry about it just yet. And I think if everyone's ready, we can leave." Tom clapped his hands together as he ushered Sam to get up. Reluctantly she stood up and followed Tom over towards the boat.

"Can you pack a bag with food again?" Jac asked as she fluttered her eyelids at Jonny.  
"I've already done it." Jonny smiled as he grabbed the rucksack from behind the bean bags. Everyone headed over to the boats while Dixie, Fletch and Jeff grabbed the beanbags and chucked them on the coach.

"Do you feel sick?" Harry asked quietly as he and Gemma walked over to the boats.  
"Bit." Gemma mumbled, though Harry could tell from her pale face that it was more than a 'bit.' He slid his arm around her waist and they prepared to get into their boats because group one were giving them a head start.

"Right, you've got to wear these for the rapids later." Tom said as he dumped a load of dry decks on the ground.

**A/N A dry deck is basically something, in a wet suit material, that goes tightly around your waist and then it joins to the edge of your kayak the entire way around so that no water (usually) gets in the kayak. Google image 'dry deck kayak' to see what I mean :)**

"You don't have to wear one if your going to be in the canoe." Tom stated loudly though he glanced over at Sam to let her know she didn't need to wear one. Reluctantly, Gemma picked one up and pulled it up to her waist. The wetsuit style material was tight on her stomach and so it showed her stomach which had the small beginnings of a bump.  
"Be careful when we're on the rapids." Harry warned.  
"I will." Gemma stated.

* * *

Soon, everyone was sorted and group two had set off.  
"Sam, why don't you walk with Jac? Then we can put Sacha in the canoe because he's not the best at kayaking." Tom suggested. Really, he didn't want Sam going on the rapids.  
"Um... Yeah sure." Sam agreed finally.  
"You feeling okay? Just you're a bit quiet." Tom said kindly as he brushed a bit of hair that had came loose from Sam's high pony tail behind her ear.  
"I um, I'm a bit, bloated." Sam admitted quietly as she rubbed her bump.  
"Well, you'll be happy to know that you don't look it." Tom smiled as he kissed Sam on the forehead. "Just, keep taking sips of water and you'll feel better soon." He whispered as he pulled Sam into a hug.

"Will you stop booting my ribcage!" Jac shouted once she was seated in the canoe, sitting on a pillow and leaning on Jonny's legs. Worriedly, everyone turned around to look at Jac.  
"The baby, not me." Jonny joked as he put his hands up in the air to prove his innocence.

Tom helped Sam slip into her kayak before he got into his and secured the dry deck around the rim of his boat. "Right, we ready?" Tom asked.  
"Hell yeah." Michael joked.  
"Off we go then." Tom said as he pushed his boat away from the jetty and began paddling.

**Thanks for reading, please review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Dixie, Jeff and Fletch all arrived at a shopping centre that wasn't far from holby; they were gradually getting closer to Holby because the route was planned so that they would end up very close to the hospital.  
"Right, I've got three gift lists for pregnant women so if I leave you in charge of that, me and Fletch will go and get all the food and stuff for the party." Jeff said as he handed the three lists and the money to Dixie.  
"Why me?" Dixie moaned.  
"Because on one of the lists it says sensual oil, and another one had stretch mark oil in it and I think I might look a bit odd buying those on my own." Jeff smirked.  
"Yeah but they're gonna think I'm bloody pregnant." Dixie stated.  
"Look just get the things on the lists and put each lot in a gift bag for them yeah?." Jeff said as they stood outside a the shopping centre where it was fairly empty because it was a Wednesday morning.

"Alright." Dixie sighed as she turned around and headed for the card factory.  
"Right, let's get some partay food." Fletch joked as he and Jeff walked into a tescos extra after grabbing a trolley.

* * *

3pm  
"Right guys just paddle over to that jetty and stop there for a minute." Tom instructed. The group paddled over and tied their boats up loosely to the wooden jetty but they remained seated in their boats. "The rapids aren't far from here so when we get close, we'll stop again and Sacha, I want you to get in the canoe, Sam and Jac will get out and walk. We'll send Sam and Sacha's canoe down the rapids first without anyone in them and when we go down," Tom explained to Michael because it was only going to be him and Tom in their kayaks, "It's up to you, have you done white water before?" He asked.

"No, but I'd like to give it a shot by myself." Michael admitted.  
"Alright then, we'll go down separately." Tom stated.  
"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ooooowwww!" Jac said quickly as she clutched she bump.  
"Okay stay calm, um. Oh god what do I do? Right, I'll call an ambu-" Jonny began panicking before being interrupted.  
"Braxton Hicks you moron." Jac groaned.  
"Oh... Has it gone now?" He asked awkwardly as everyone was smirking at his over-reaction. Jac took a deep breath before replying.  
"Yes." She said angrily as she glared at Jonny. "If that's what you're like then what're you gonna be like when it's the real thing?" Jac asked.  
"Right, that one was a practice, I'll be good next time I promise." Jonny pleaded. Jac rolled her eyes before she got comfortable again on the pillow.

Tom paddled his kayak up next to Sam and he held onto her boat to keep them together. "Are you still bloated?" Tom queried quietly.  
"Yeah." Sam muttered.  
"Youre gonna get to see my ninja skills when I go white water rafting." Tom joked to cheer her up.  
"Yeah right, I bet you fall in straight away." Sam laughed.  
"You wanna bet?" Tom queried.  
"Yeah, loser gives the other one a long massage." Sam stated.  
"Right, if I fall in in the first ten seconds, I'll give you a massage." Tom agreed and he shook hands with Sam.

* * *

"Are you feeling sick anymore? Because you look a lot better." Harry asked Gemma as they paddled along with Mary Claire behind them and Elliot and Edward ahead of them.  
"Um, no I'm fine now." Gemma smiled.  
"Glad to hear it." Harry beamed. "I was thinking if tonight we could have a chat." He queried.  
"About?" Gemma asked.  
"Well there's telling Finn, sorting out maternity leave, your first scan, baby names..." Harry listed.  
"Blimey you've actually thought about this haven't you?" Gemma smirked.  
"Is that a yes?" Hardy queried hopefully.  
"I suppose so." Gemma smirked. Harry made a mental note to have a chat after the baby shower which he hoped would cheer her up.

* * *

"Be careful." Jonny said to Jac after they had all switched boats for the rapids. They were less than twenty meters from the rapids and they were holding on tightly to the river bank. Jac and Sam were on the bank, Jonny, mo and Sacha were in the canoe and Michael and Tom were in their own canoes. Whilst the two spare canoes were being held on to alongside their boats.  
"What am I supposed to be careful of? I'm walking along a path." Jac moaned.  
"Well I was going to give you a bag of the famous Naylor pregnancy trail mix... but if you're gonna be like that-"  
"I'm sorry. Gimme the trail mix." Jac said quickly. Jonny shook his head as he got the bag from under her seat.  
"Why don't you take the bag so that it doesn't get wet?" Jonny said as he held the rucksack out towards Jac. She merely smirked at the idea so Sam leant forward and took the bag.  
"I'll take it." Sam said as she put it on her back.

"Don't forget our bet; if I fall in in the first ten seconds, I'll give you a massage, if I don't then you owe me a massage." Tom stated to Sam.  
"Yeah yeah." Sam smirked; she was sure he was going to fall in.

"Right, let's send these off first, ladies if you want start walking." Tom said as he pushed the two empty kayaks towards the middle of the river, not that they needed much force as the current soon took them away. Sam and Jac began walking along the river bank as they wanted to watch the others come down.

**Thanks for reading! What do you reckon? Who will fall in or get injured? And who will make it in one piece? Who will win the bet out of Sam and Tom? Please review x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry abouut not uploading again yesterday. for some reason i cant login on my ipad (which is where all of my new chapters are for new stories so im doing this on my laptop which was a massive crack acorss the screen so if this has lots of typos sorry! is anyone else having this problem? (Where you cant log in)**

After letting the empty kayaks go down by themselves, Tom decided to have a little challenge with Michael. He hoped that the odds were equal because neither had done white water kayaking before.  
"Right, last one to the bottom's a twat!" Tom announced as he began paddling as fast as he could towards the rapids. Michael laughed before he chased after him in his kayak.  
"Cheat!" Michael shouted as he quickly caught up with Tom. They then entered the rapids. They were whisked away from the current, but both used their upper body strength to paddle and stay upright.

Sam and Jac were walking on a gentle downhill slope as they walked along the rapids. Suddenly, Jac stopped, gasped and put her hand on her bump.  
"Braxton hicks?" Sam asked quickly as she put her hand on Jac's back and rubbed it soothingly. Jac managed a nod. She put her hands on her bump, and felt her uterus become hard as the small contraction tightened her large extended abdomen.

Sam waited patiently for Jac to feel better. After a while, it passed.  
"Sorry." Jac muttered as she stood upright again and they continued walking.  
"Don't be silly, there's nothing to be sorry about." Sam smiled. "Ooh, here comes the first lot." Sam stated as the pair stopped at the river bank and looked up river. They had already seen the two empty kayaks go past them, this time they looked up to see two kayaks, still with Tom and Michael in them.

"Looks like I owe him a massage then." Sam joked as the two went past them. It was clear they were racing each other as they were frantically trying to both paddle furiously and stay upright in their boat at the same time. Once the two idiots had raced down the rapids, Sam and Jac began walking again. Jac noticed Sam taking deep breaths and occasionally rubbing her bump.  
"Let me guess, you're bloated." Jac stated rather than asked.  
"Is it that obvious?" Sam asked worriedly as she looked at her stomach.  
"No no, you don't look it, it's just you're breathing deeply and you look a bit... Uncomfortable." Jac stated kindly.  
"I'm fine." Sam muttered. "Don't forget that there's no toilets or showers where we're staying tonight." She stated.  
"I'm telling you now, if I don't lean on a tree, I'll topple over because of this." Jac joked as she gestured her bump.

"Sam..." Jac began but she immediately regretted speaking.  
"Yes." Sam smiled.  
"Wh... What if... It doesn't matter." Jac blurted out.  
"Come on, this is me you're talking to. What if what?" Sam asked kindly.  
"What if I can't do it? I mean... I love her already, I know I do... But... But what if that isn't enough?" Jac asked quietly as her voice wobbled.

"Jac you're going to be an amazing Mum. You, Jonny and your little girl are going to be the perfect family. It'll all come naturally once she's here trust me. Mistakes will be made but you'll learn from them. And it's perfectly normal to worry about this, but I'm telling you now, in a few months time you'll regret nothing." Sam explained as she was thinking that she couldn't wait until her and Tom's little girl was there.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but when did your bladder, issues start?" Sam asked.  
"Why? Have you had problems?" Jac asked softly.  
"Well I've always had a weak bladder so I'm used to it. But it was nothing major just a small leak when I was coughing the their day." Sam admitted.  
"Well I think it was about 20 weeks... That was when I started getting pressure on my bladder constantly. But if you've got a weak bladder beforehand, I'd say you'd probably have issues sooner." Jac explained.  
"Great." Sam said sarcastically.  
"Have you told Tom?" Jac asked.  
"Not quite." Sam muttered.  
"And by that you mean no." Jac concluded.

Both women were wondering when their thoughts were interrupted by a girly squeal, manly scream and a deep chuckle. They both looked up the river where they saw the canoe that was smacking into the waves of the rapids. Sacha was enjoying the hilarity of the situation. Yet mo and Jonny were holding on for dear life as they were rapidly losing control.

Jac smirked as the trio's canoe bounded past them. Her and Sam were nearing where Tom and Michael were sitting, slightly out of breath. They had also grabbed the two spare kayaks and were in their boats in a small bay of gentle water.

"Who won?" Sam asked as her and Jac sat down on a bench on the bank. Jonny paddled the canoe into the little bay too and they all flopped out in their boats as they tried to catch their breath back.  
"Who do ya think?" Michael snapped, leaving Tom smirking.  
"You owe me a massage." Tom smiled.  
"Yay." Sam said sarcastically.  
"I was joking, I'll give you one later." Tom smiled.

"My heads still spinning." Jonny moaned whilst he was sitting at the back of here canoe with his head between his knees.  
"Now you know how I feel if I get up to quickly." Jac joked.

* * *

Jeff and fletch had just paid as they walked out of tescos and met Dixie on the way out.  
"Did you get everything?" Jeff asked.  
"Yep, and a few extras. I hope you've got a love of food." Dixie smiled as they walked towards the coach with fletch pushing the trolley full of food, drink and decorations.  
"Why?" Jeff smirked.  
"Because Sam's gonna be there." Dixie laughed.  
"Yeah but Tom's got her eating healthily, she won't be eating that much." Jeff replied.  
"Have you not noticed her frequent visits over to the ambulance bay?" Dixie laughed.  
"No but I'm guessing she does that because she's bored because she's not allowed in resus." Jeff stated.  
"No Jeffrey, she does it so that she can have a hot chocolate and eat whatever's in our cupboards." Dixie smirked.  
"So she's the one who's been eating all of my pork scratchings." Jeff smirked as the three began to unpack the shopping bags into the coach.  
"And my biscuits and tea. And Norman's cereal." Dixie smirked. "Though she never touches Iain's food." She added.  
"Yeah well I get the feeling that it's a bit awkward between them two still. You should see the patient hand over; when Iain has to give the details to Sam, he doesn't stop staring at her but Sam just turns on clinical mode and pays no attention to him." Jeff explained.

* * *

"Ready?" Harry smiled as group two slowly approached the rapids in a horizontal line of five. He was looking forward to this. He was sure he or one of the others was going to fall in but as long as it wasn't Gemma, he would find it funny.  
"Yeah." Gemma mumbled as she didn't take her eyes off of the rapids.  
"Who wants to go first? I vote Harry." Mary Claire said nervously.  
"I vote Harry too!" Harry said as he smiled. He then looked over at Gemma who wasn't as over the moon as him. "You want me to stay with you?" Harry asked kindly.  
"No go on, you go first." Gemma forced a smile. Reluctantly, Harry sped on ahead and entered the rapids. In the blink of an eye he disappeared and every now and then you caught a glimpse of him before he was zoomed into another wave again.  
"Well, if I don't make it, tell Jac there's a stash of donuts in my office draw. Though I'm sure she's been stealing some of them anyway." Elliot joked. He took a deep breath before paddling forward followed by Edward, and a reluctant Mary Claire.

Whilst trying to steer away from a particularly rough patch of water, Harry put his paddle into the water but hit a rock that he didn't know was there. The sudden jolt caused pain to rip across his wrist but if he stopped paddling now, he'd be underwater within seconds. He fought against the pain until finally he got to the bottom of the rapids and into calmer waters.

Still with his aching wrist, Harry waited for Gemma and the others to come down.  
"You alright?" Harry asked as Gemma entered the smoother waters. He ran his uninjured hand through his wet hair.  
"That was easier than I thought." Gemma admitted, she half expected to be in the water by now. Surprisingly, Elliot and Edward also made it to the bottom safely but Mary Claire was a different story.

They were waiting for her when her red kayak came down without her in it. Worriedly the group looked around and were both relieved and humoured when they saw Mary Claire get washed into the small pool of calm water at the bottom of the rapids. She was like a drowned rat as she swam over to the river bank and climb up onto the grassy surface.

"The idea is not to fall in." Harry laughed as he paddled over to the bank with Mary Claire's boat at the tip of his kayak; he was pushing it. But as he paddled, he realised once again the stinging pain in his right wrist; he had a feeling it was fractured.  
"Oh haha. We'll see who's laughing when I'm going out partying and you can't because your baby sitting." Mary Claire snapped.  
"Hang on, if I wasn't with you who would you be with any way?" Harry smirked.  
"Oh shut up and get my paddle." She snapped, he was right, she only ever went out clubbing with Harry and his friends.

* * *

"Right, let's pull over here for a break." Tom ordered as he paddled over to the side of a park that ended at the river bank.  
"We're nearly there, what's the point in stopping now?." Jonny stated with Jac leaning back on his legs as she sat on the pillow in the canoe. Tom gave Jonny a look so Jonny obliged and the group paddled over to the side and held onto the small wooden jetty. Tom paddled up behind the canoe.  
"We need to wait for Gemma for the baby shower." Tom whispered to Jonny.  
"Okay." Jonny replied.

"I'm just going to take a leak." Tom said as he tied his kayak to the jetty and began to climb out.  
"We're nearly at the campsite can't you just wait?" Sam asked.  
"Well there's no toilets at the campsite, so I might as well just go in here." Tom shouted as he entered a forest at the side of the park.

After relieving himself, Tom took out his mobile and rang Jeff.  
"Alright Tom." Jeff greeted.  
"How the baby shower going?" Tom whispered.  
"It's all going to plan, we're ready when you are."  
"Right, we're about half a mile away, we're just taking a break so that we can wait for Gemma's group."  
"Okay, I'll get the food going on the fire."  
"You're cooking on hot he campfire?"  
"Yep, I'm in charge of the BBQ on a fire. Don't worry Tom, it'll all go fine." Jeff said as he heard the slightly tone of panic in Tom's voice.  
"Thanks. I'd better go."  
"Bye."

Tom returned to the boats and as he exited the forest, he was greeted by an in pleased Jac.  
"Took you long enough." She muttered as she waddled towards the forest to empty her bladder for the umpteenth time that day.

"There's something you're not telling me." Jac concluded as she sat on the jetty cross legged.  
"Like what?" Jonny shrieked, he didn't want her finding out about the baby shower until she was there, otherwise she'd try and get out of it.  
"I don't know but why are we waiting here? I am not letting the other team win my beanbag." Jac cried.  
"Calm down! You'll get your beanbag I promise!" Jonny said to Jac.  
"Jonny if you don't tell me what's going on you won't be at the birth, let alone be bible to deliver it." Jac snapped.  
"Jac please, just trust me." Jonny pleaded as he put his hand on hers which was on her knee.  
"Excuse me." Jac muttered as she stood up, turned around and waddled as fast as she could. She only made it a couple of steps before she vomited onto the grass. She quickly felt a hand rubbing her back soothingly. "Sorry." Jac muttered as as wiped her mouth.

Jonny took the bottle of water from Mo and opened the lid for Jac.  
"Have a sip of this." Jonny said softly as he held the bottle to Jac with one hand and continued to rub her back with the other. Jac sipped the water, then Jonny took the bottle out of her shaky hand. "You alright?" Jonny asked worriedly.  
"Yeah. It was just Michael's aftershave." Jac lied. She know spontaneous vomiting and nausea could come a day or two before labour, though that seemed to have escaped Jonny's mind because he didn't relate her vomiting to an onset of labour.

"I'm not wearing any aftershave." Michael stated.  
"Well I... It must've been Sacha's then." Jac muttered.  
"It doesn't matter, as long as you're okay now." Sam said so she gave Jonny a look to back off a bit.  
"I'm fine." Jac said as she walked back towards the jetty and forced a smile.

"Quick lets overtake." Harry joked as he, Elliot, Edward, Gemma and a still slightly wet Mary Claire arrived in their kayaks, they stopped alongside the canoe which only had Mo in. Sacha, Tom, Sam and Michael were in their canoes whilst Jac and Jonny were on the jetty with their arms around each other's waist.

"Jac, are you alright?" Elliot asked caringly as she seemed withdraw and dazed.  
"She's just a little under the weather, nothing to worry about." Jonny smiled as he gave Jac's hips a bit of a squeeze.

"Right we've got a bit of a surprise for Sam, Gemma and Jac." Tom began.  
"Can you guess what it is?" Jonny smiled.  
"Please don't say prenatal classes." Jac moaned.  
"Nope." Jonny smiled. "But it is linked to the fact that you're all pregnant."  
"Prenatal yoga?" Jac suggested grumpily.  
"No." Jonny laughed.  
"A big fat bender?" Jac asked.  
"Hell no, the strongest thing you're allowed is sugar free lemonade." Jonny smirked. Both Gemma and Sam were sitting there, smirking at Jac's guesses but also wondering what the surprise is.  
"I give up, just tell me." Jac ordered.  
"I'll give you a clue-" Jonny began.  
"Bloody tell me!" Jac snapped.  
"We're having a baby shower for the three of you!" Jonny announced,

Sam smiled before she pulled Tom into a hug whilst they leant across each other kayaks, keeping each other balanced.  
"Did you know about this?" Gemma asked.  
"Of course. Everyone knew except you three." Harry smirked. Gemma shook her head as she couldn't stop smiling and she pulled Harry into a hug.

"Does it involve food?" Jac asked sheepishly.  
"Of course." Jonny replied.  
"Well then what're we waiting for?" Jac said loudly as she headed for the canoe. She waited for Jonny to get in first, he then gave her a hand into the canoe and the group set off down the river to the campsite (which was really a field with no toilets) where Dixie, Jeff and Fletch had set up the baby shower.

**Thanks for reading, please review x**


	11. Chapter 11

As the two groups paddled around a meander, they could see the field in the distance. It was quite small and so only they were staying there, compared to the other campsite where there were other campers. It was no more than 100m by 100m. It was enclosed by a forest on three sides, and a small road on the final side. But the only reason you would come down that road would be to come to the field so it was barren.

They could see the fire roaring, with everyone's tent set up in a semi circle around the fire facing the river. There were bean bags and logs around the fire where Dixie and fletch were sitting, whilst Jeff was tending to the meat on the cheap metal grills he had bought which were over the fire.

There was music on, three tables with covers concealing what was on it and there was a genuinely warm atmosphere about the place, considering it was almost 0° Becuase it was January.

Bonfire Heart by James Blunt was playing from Fletch's iPod in speakers as the group arrived at the jetty. Jeff, Dixie and Fletch cheered and pulled party poppers as they climbed out of their kayaks and the canoe, and walked up to the fire.  
"Right, your tents are set up, your bags are in your tents and the food is nearly done so sit down, get comfy and enjoy!" Jeff smiled.

Jac and Sam didn't need telling twice as they quickly plonked themselves down on a bean bag. There were 8 bean bags in total and because no one had won them (both groups had arrived at the same time) it was basically first come first served however, the Jac, Sam and Gemma definitely got one.

Tom sat in between Sam and Jac, Jonny sat the other side of Jac leaving four bean bags. Harry and Gemma took up another two leaving just two. Elliot and Edward weren't so bothered but Sacha, Mo and Michael all quickly ran towards the two beanbags.

Michael being the fastest got on one first next to Harry, but then Sacha sat down on the last one and Mo ended up on his lap.  
"Ladies first." Mo said angrily.  
"Men just before." Sacha smiled. Mo glared at Sacha so he shuffled to the side gently and let mo slip onto the same bean bag besides him. "We can share one." Sacha smiled.

Jac was sitting there rubbing her hands on her bump when she noticed Sacha's eyes flick over to the coach. Mo, Sacha and Michael were all thinking the same.  
"Will you lot just have a beer, it's not as if this is a normal baby shower." Jac moaned as she noticed the awkwardness.  
"Ladies, are you okay with that?" Sacha asked apprehensively as he got up. Gemma nodded and Sam did too. Sacha smiled as he headed over to the coach and came back with a full box of beers.

"Jonny have one." Jac ordered. Jonny remained seated and shook his head. "Jonny, you haven't had a beer in weeks, just have one, you deserve it." She ordered. She wasn't sure if it was a good idea with labour being imminent but he had been good for ages and he had worked hard all day. One beer wouldn't render him tipsy anyway. Jonny had a high alcohol toleration; it took a dozen to even make him tipsy let alone hammered.  
"You sure?" Jonny asked as he put his hand on Jac's thigh. She nodded and smiled so Jonny graciously took a beer off of Sacha.  
"You have one as well." Sam smiled at Tom.  
"No need to tell me twice." Tom smirked as he too took a beer off of Sacha.

"Fletch, where's the first aid kit?" Harry asked quietly. He wasn't going to have a beer because he had painkillers earlier when he claimed to Gemma he had a headache.  
"Er, in the coach. Why?" Fletch replied.  
"I think I've fractured my wrist, I took a bit of a whack on the rapids." He admitted. Gemma turned to face Harry and looked at him.  
"Why didn't you tell me? you muppet." She joked.  
"You stay there, I'll go and get you something." Fletch said as he headed off for the coach.  
"I just didn't want you to worry." Harry admitted as he put his arm around Gemma's waist.  
"Well it had better healed by the time I go into labour, I'll be breaking it again as well as several fingers." Gemma joked.  
"Can't wait." Harry smiled.

"Right, have you had any painkillers?" Fletch asked as he squatted down in front of Harry with a medi bag.  
"Yeah, paracetamol and ibuprofen." Harry stated.  
"Right, I think it's best if I wrap it in a bandage to make it stiff-" fletch was interrupted as Harry burst out laughing.  
"Right, sorry carry on." Harry smiled once he had calmed down.  
"I'll wrap it in a bandage to keep it still, and I think the best thing to do is probably go in the canoe tomorrow so you won't have to paddle and Jac can paddle a bit so Mo can go in your kayak." Fletch said because paddling with a suspected broken wrist would only make the damage worse.

"Sorry did I hear that right?" Jac queried.  
"What?" Jonny asked, he hadn't listened at all but Jac was being nosey.  
"They want me to paddle tomorrow and the day after." Jac stated.  
"Well it wouldn't do any harm." Jonny stated. "But why?"  
"Harry has possibly broken his wrist so I want him in the canoe tomorrow and Mo can go in Harry's canoe. Then Jac'll have to paddle a bit." Fletch explained.  
"Just relax and we'll sort it out in the morning." Jonny said to calm Jac down, he wanted her to enjoy the far from traditional baby shower.

Once fletch had attended to Harry wrist, it was strapped up in a bandage and athletic tape.  
"Gemma's presents are in a bag in your tent." Fletch whispered to Harry before he stood up and told the same to Tom and Jonny.

"Right, I suppose seeing as you're the furthest gone, you should go first so what would you like?" Jeff asked Jac as he stood there with a paper plate and pair of tongs by the grills of BBQ meat.  
"What've we got?" Jac queried.  
"Ribs, bacon and cheese burgers, hot dogs, chicken kebabs and roasted onion, cherry tomatoes, mushrooms and on that table over there, is salad and bits and pieces." Jeff stated as Dixie went over and took the cover off of one of the three tables.  
"Is there bacon bits?" Jac asked quickly.  
"Er, yeah I think so." Jeff replied.  
"Oh god." Jonny sighed as he hung his head in his hands and laughed.  
"What?" Jeff queried.  
"She loves those things!" Jonny laughed.

"Can it have a bacon and cheeseburger with extra bacon, and ribs and Jonny go and get me the bacon bits." Jac ordered. Jeff smirked as he served Jac's food and handed the plate to Jonny who then proceeded to the salad table and returned with a small pile of salad on her plate next to her burger and the tub of bacon bits.

"Just a bit of house keeping, seeing as there's no toilets you have three options: a bottle, the forest or hold it. Now just as a precaution, ladies need you to tell someone your going before you go to the forest just in case. This is aimed particularly at the stubborn pregnant ones who urinate frequently. Even if it's in the night girls, tell some one." Tom said seriously with his arm around around Sam and his hand resting on her bump.

"I made you a little pack." Jonny smirked as he got out a small toiletries bag which had a pack of Jac's pads, some tissues and a bottle of Jac's favourite lavender hand sanitiser. He showed it to Jac whilst she was hoofing down the burger and then he put it back in his rucksack.

* * *

6pm  
It was pitch black but the roaring fire was illuminating the circle of medical professionals. Everyone had enjoyed the BBQ as it warmed them up and unsurpisingly, Jac and Sam went up- or rather made Tom and Jonny get up- and get them seconds.

Tom, Harry and Jonny all shared a glance before they got up and headed for their tents. They spent a couple of minutes trying to find their tents because there was one six man and 8 two man tents, one off which had their bags in.

Finally, they all came out with a large gift bag each. Sam and Jac's bags were baby pink with lilac cartoon flowers on and Gemma's was yellow with a little duck on it as they were unsure of the gender.

The three men smiled as they sat next to their partners and placed the large gift bag in front of them. Jac seemed confused whilst Gemma and Sam were smiling at their gift bag.  
"What's this for?" Jac asked.  
"There's just a few bits for you and the baby." Jonny smiled. "Go on, have a look." He said excitedly.

**Thanks for reading, please review :)**  
**There's a lot of Sam/Jac, Janny and tam in the next chapter and i will update again tonight if i get plenty of reviews :)**

**Also, can anyone else not login on ? I cant login on fanfictions on my ipad but i can login on my laptop. Does anyone have any ideas to fix this issue?**


	12. Chapter 12

After a thorough look through, the three women were very happy with their gifts.

Gemma had received: a seaband (for morning sickness), a pack of 8 lip balms (including coke, sprite and fanta flavour which Harry knew she loved wearing because he always tasted it when they kissed), thick socks, bath fizzers, a few packs of Reese's peanut butter cups, small sachets of hot chocolate and a bag of jelly belly sour beans (which was her first craving that they had discovered the night before she left.)

Sam had been given: her favourite sensual oil, body cream, James Blunts new cd, Sam's favourite impulse spray (tease), a pair of fluffy gloves and a matching scarf, a bar of dairy milk Oreo, a large bag of tangfastics, rimmel london Aqua nail polish and Sam's usual,but expensive, foundation.

Jac had got: chocolates, a small pink baby blanket, bath oils and salts, her favourite tinted moisturiser, cocoa body butter, almond massage oil, stretch mark oil, several freddos, chocolate Brazil nuts and a jar of pickles.

"There's also this." Jonny said quietly as he handed Jac a folded bit of paper and pen from his pocket. Confusedly, Jac unfolded the sheet of paper to find it full of questions with tick boxes in Jonny's infamous hyroglific hand writing.  
"Jonny." Jac moaned when she realised that most've the questions were about the birth, her feelings and the new baby.  
"Jac, if you won't talk to me, I've given you options you only have to tick a few boxes or write a few words, please just do it for me." Jonny pleaded. Jac rolled her eyes before she began filling it out.

Once Jac was finished, she placed the sheet on Jonny's lap and attempted to stand up to go to the toilet, or rather the forest. The sudden movement however caused a small leak from Jac's full bladder. Luckily, the pad seemed to have done it's job but Jac was in a position on the bean bag that if she tried to stand up without support, she risked leaking even more.  
"Jonny." Jac said pleadingly at Jonny.  
"Hey, What's wrong?" Jonny asked worriedly as he put his hands on her arms.  
"Help me up. Please." She begged quietly, almost close to tears. Great, she thought. She knew that a period of moodiness or being emotional was an early sign of labour.  
"What's wrong?" Jonny repeated as he put the list down on his bean bag and carefully helped Jac up.  
"I've leaked." Jac admitted very quietly so that only Jonny heard.  
"Right, I'll get you a new pair of leggings and-"  
"No, I only need a pad." Jac said quietly as Jonny looked lovingly into her eyes.  
"Right well there's some in there and some tissues and hand sanitiser. Do you want anything else?" Jonny asked kindly as he handed Jac the small toiletry bag he had prepared earlier.  
"No just don't tell anyone, please." Jac pleaded.  
"I won't, don't worry. Oh and, use the torch on my phone." Jonny smiled as he handed Jac his iPhone. Jac forced a smile before she turned around with Jonny's phone, she didn't have to ask about the password because she knew that he was so immature that his password was 6969. Jac slowly and carefully took small steps towards the forest.

Meanwhile, Jonny sat down and began to read the mini questionnaire he had made to find out more about what Jac wanted in the birth and when the new baby was here; he did this because she wouldn't speak to him and he felt this would at least get him some straight answers. He looked and she had underlined her answers.

* * *

**Hospital birth**/ home birth/ water birth?

_What pain relief would you consider during birth?_  
**Gas&air**/ pethadine/ epidural/ regional nerve block/ breathing&relaxing techniques/ **massage**

_How do you want to feed our daughter?_  
**Breastfeed**/ formula/ both?

_Who would you rather check dilation?_  
**Mr T**/ Me?

_Are we still having Elliot as grandad, mo as auntie and Sacha and Michael as uncles?_  
**Yes**/ no

_Am I allowed to cut the umbilical cord? (please)_  
**Yes**/ no

_Am I allowed to deliver the baby? (Pretty please)_  
**Yes**/ no

_Can we get a dog? (Pretty pretty please with a cherry on top)_  
Yes/ **maybe**/ no

* * *

Jonny's thoughts were interrupted as Jac slowly sat down besides him.  
"Please, will you start doing pelvic floor exercises?" Jonny pleaded quietly.  
"I have." Jac admitted. "I've been doing them for weeks."  
"Well maybe you're not doing them right." Jonny said softly. Jac just shrugged as she wrapped her arms around herself and brought her knees up to her bump.  
"I'm surprised you're gonna breastfeed." Jonny admitted to change the subject as he held the mini survey in his hand.  
"Well it'll be better for our little girl." Jac stated as she uncharacteristically changed position and snuggled into Jonny's chest. Jonny wrapped his arm around Jac's body as she rest her head on his torso. He smiled because she said 'our' little girl.  
"What do you mean _maybe_? About getting a dog." Jonny asked quietly as he stroked Jac's hair; a simple gesture but she loved it.

"Maybe once we've settled down in our new home and when she starts sleeping through the night... I _might_ consider letting you get a dog." Jac murmured. Jonny could tell she was already tired.  
"New home?" Jonny queried.  
"I told you before, we need somewhere bigger... I think I'd prefer it if we moved sooner rather than later." Jac yawned.

"Why don't we go to the tent and I'll give you a massage." Jonny suggested quietly to Jac. Jac was about to reply when Sam sneezed and Jac saw something in Sam's face that she recognised; embarrassment.  
"Go to the tent I'll be there in a minute." Jac said to Jonny. "Sam can I have a word?" Jac said as she slowly stood up, to avoid another accident. Reluctantly, Sam got up, pulled her jumper down over her grey leggings at the back and followed Jac a little way away from the circle of people.

"Go and get changed and then come to my tent. I'll give you some pads." Jac said quietly. Sam's eyes shot up from the floor to Jac.  
"How did you..." Sam trailed off angrily. She didn't mean to be mean to Jac she just wasn't in a good mood; she blamed the hormones.  
"I could tell by your face." Jac admitted. "Go on, I won't tell anyone." Jac said softly. Reluctantly, Sam spun slowly in her heel and walked slowly over to her and Tom's tent.

Jac made her way over to her tent where Jonny was lying on the air bed on his phone with a LED lantern lighting up the tent. Jac rolled her eyes at him as she got out the packet of light absorbency pads. She wasn't even sure why she bought them because she preferred wearing the heavy absorbent ones.

Jac sat there for a few minutes in the entrance of the tent, rubbing her bump until Sam arrived, now in black leggings.  
"Do you have enough for yourself?" Sam asked as Jac handed her the brand new packet of incontinence pads.  
"Oh trust me, she has hundreds." Jonny muttered whilst he was still texting on his phone. Jac threw her shoe which she had just taken off at Jonny but he dropped his phone and caught the shoe. He hadn't realised she had thrown the other shoe and that one hit him in the balls. He groaned and curled up in a ball but Jac shrugged her shoulders and ignored him.

"Sorry for snapping earlier, I didn't mean it." Sam said quietly.  
"Don't worry, I've been worse." Jac smiled.  
"I hate this." Sam muttered.  
"Yeah well, it happens, I should know." Jac laughed to lighten the atmosphere.  
"Im just glad only you saw. I don't see why it didn't happen when Tom tickled me though." Sam admitted.  
"Well sneezing probably puts more pressure on your bladder, and you weren't expecting it. You knew Tom was going to tickle you." Jac stated.  
"I suppose..." Sam sighed.  
"You should probably tell Tom." Jac stated.  
"Why?" Sam asked.  
"Because it was awkward when I started getting a weak bladder because I had to hide the pads from Jonny, I had to sneak them into the bathroom and everytime I coughed or sneezed, I had to excuse myself because I said I needed to blow my nose or a need a drink. Trust me, it'll be awkward at first but Tom will understand and he'll help you." Jac explained. Jonny, whilst recovering from the injury smiled at Jac being so open to make Sam feel more comfortable.  
"C... Can you tell Tom for me?" Sam asked quietly.  
"Yeah sure." Jac smiled.  
"Just don't tell him I asked you to tell him." Sam ordered.  
"I won't. Now you go and put one of those on and I'll go and speak to him now." Jac smiled as she patted Sam on the back. Jac quickly slipped on Jonny's shoes and Sam gave her a hand up.  
"Thanks Jac." Sam said as she headed over to the forest, using her phone as a torch. Jac headed over the the fire to speak to Tom.

**Thanks for reading, please review :) There's lots of Janny, Hemma and Tam fluff in the next chapter! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry about the delay I've have a power cut since last night and hence, no internet (I don't have 3G only wifi). It was a night of candles and torches... Enjoy!**

"Tom, can I have a word?" Jac asked as she stood behind him. Tom was still on his beanbag.  
"Sure, what's wrong?" He asked once they were away from prying ears.  
"Nothing it's just. I just thought you should know that Sam's getting a weak bladder. But don't worry it's nowhere near as bad as mine yet. She's just a bit embarrassed and upset so just go and tell her it's okay and that you understand." Jac ordered.  
"So you're telling me what to do now?" Tom smirked.  
"Go now." Jac ordered.  
"Alright!" Tom said as he put his hands up and headed over to where he saw Sam coming out of the forest. Sam ducked her head down and looked at the floor as he approached her.

"Jac told me, and I just want you to know there's nothing to be embarrassed about, I completely understand and if you ever have an accident, let me know and I'll help you. I promise I won't laugh." Tom said softly as he put his arm around Sam's waist.  
"Thank you." Sam smiled, he was dealing with it a lot better than she thought he would.  
"Do you need anything? Like pads or..." Tom trailed off quietly as they entered their tent.  
"No, Jac gave me these. But thanks." Sam stated quietly as she took the packet of pads and put it in her hiking bag, which was next to her large gift bag.  
"No worries. Now come on, I owe you a massage." Tom smiled as he took the sensual oil out of Sam's gift bag.

Sam smiled as she slipped her boots off and knelt on the foam mat where their sleeping bag was. She unbuttoned her shirt, slipped that, and her bra off, before she laid down on her stomach and rested her head on the pillow. Tom put an LED lantern in the middle of the tent to keep it light. He then put some of the oil in his hands and rubbed them together to warm the oil and his hands up. He then began massaging Sam's back and he always knew the right places.

* * *

"Why don't you slip your shirt off and I'll rub this into your bump and then I'll give you a massage with the almond oil?" Jonny suggested quietly as he held the stretch mark oil in his hands. "And I'm not saying you have stretch marks, it's more to prevent them than anything." He added.  
"You can rub my back, but not the front." Jac tried to reason, she really wanted a back massage, and she really craved the smell of almond now that he had mentioned it.

"Nope. I'm not doing your back unless you let me rub your bump." Jonny stated smugly. He could tell by her pining face that she wanted a massage.  
"If you say one thing about this to anyone I'll elbow you in the balls." Jac threatened as she unzipped her jumper.  
"I won't." Jonny smiled as he put his phone down and took the lid off of the stretch mark oil. Jonny was on his knees and Jac sat on her bum on the air bed still with her shirt on. "C'mon." Jonny said softly. Reluctantly, Jac pulled her shirt off and then laid down on the bed in just her black bra.

Her humongous bump was out in the open and Jonny repositioned himself. Jac was lying flat out on the air bed with her legs together and her arms at her side. Jonny put his knees either side of Jac's legs as he squatted just below her bump on her thighs with his bum on her lap.  
"Is that really necessary?" Jac queried. Jonny smiled as he rubbed the oil in his hand and the proceeded to gently rub it into her bump.  
"I don't know what you're so worried about. You look beautiful." Jonny stated as he looked at Jac's even toned bump with only one small line which he could even suggest that would turn into a a stretch mark.

Jac didn't reply as she shut her eyes and enjoyed the warm, gentle, circular motions on her bump. He spent five minutes gently rubbing her bump. All of the oil was rubbed in but he just enjoyed the occasional hiccups or twitches of his little girl below his partner's skin.

"Right, lie on your side." Jonny said softly as he put the lid on the stretch mark oil and he got out the almond oil.  
Jac did so and rubbed her hands over her smooth, soft bump.  
"Jonny!" Jac shrieked as he unclipped her bra at the back.  
"It'll make it easier and besides it's nothing I haven't seen before." Jonny laughed quietly. He tentatively put his hand on the front of her bra, by the centre of her chest and slid it away from her.  
"Make sure no one comes in." Jac ordered as she wrapped one arm around her breasts and the other around her bump.  
"I will, just relax and if you want to fall asleep that's fine, I'll cover you up." Jonny whispered as he began to rub the almond oil into Jac's back. As soon as the smell of almond hit Jac's nostrils she smiled and closed her eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry was massaging Gemma's bare back as she too had removed her top and bra. She was lying chest down with her face tilted to the side on her pillow. Harry had been doing it for over ten minutes when he leant forward, over Gemma's back and he kissed her on the cheek. It took seconds before Gemma turned her face and kissed Harry on the lips. Gemma twisted her body so she was lying on her back with her bare chest against Harry's shift which she swiftly unbuttoned and threw across the tent.

Within minutes there were still passionately snogging whilst making love to each other in their warm sleeping bag.

* * *

After rubbing all of the oil Tom had used into Sam's back, he planted several kisses on her neck.  
"I thought pregnant women were meant to get horny, not the dads." Sam joked seductivley as she turned over, still with no shirt or bra on and began kissing Tom passionately. Tom caressed Sam's bump with one hand and her cheek with the other. Soon, Sam undone his jeans and pulled down his boxers.

Sam gently stroked Tom until he slipped Sam's leggings and knickers down a little  
"Sorry I..." Sam trailed as she went bright red because Tom saw her dry incontinence pad.  
"Sam, I really don't care." Tom smiled softly as he leant in and began kissing her as he continued to pull her clothes all the way off and he threw them somewhere in the tent. It took seconds before they were at it like rabbits using each other's body heat to keep warm.

* * *

Jonny had rubbed the oil into Jac's soft back. They were both lying on their sides because Jac couldn't lie on her front with her bump. He slipped his hand around Jac's bare chest and twisted her to face him with her bump against his shirt.  
"How tired are you?" Jonny queried as he stroked Jac's long wavy hair.  
"Depends what you want me to do?" Jac smirked. She then gave him a look.  
"I'll take that as a shut up and shag me look." Jonny smiled.  
"Good interpretation." Jac smiled before she leant in and began kissing Jonny. Within minutes they were both naked and making love under the sleeping bag to keep them warm.

* * *

"Is it me, or are we in a field of rabbits?!" Michael joked as he, Sacha, Mo, Dixie, Jeff, Fletch, Edward and Elliot were still sitting around the fire. He could hear heavy breathing from one of the couples tent, and all three of the tents had a light in them so they could see their silhouettes and what they were doing!

"Oi Sam, keep the noise to a minimum please." Fletch joked loudly.  
"They can hear us." Sam whispered, slightly out of breath with Tom on top of her.  
"You're just jealous because you can't get any Fletch!" Tom shouted.

"So Jac, you alright in there?" Michael asked loudly as a he tried not to laugh. Jac immediately put her hand on Jonny's chest to stop him. She hadn't heard the conversation with fletch and Tom because she was too busy with her boyfriend.  
"Why?" Jac asked awkwardly.  
"Just, you sound a bit out of breath." Michael replied as he was still trying not to laugh.  
"Yeah well I just had a Braxton hicks." Jac lied defensively.  
"Yeah, sure." Michael muttered sarcastically. Jac assumed that he had believed her so she and Jonny continued to make love together.

"Harry use protection we wouldn't want any kids sprouting around on AAU." Edward joked.  
"Yeah yeah old man-" Harry shouted from inside their tent.  
"Harry shut up." Gemma interrupted. She was embarrassed that the others knew what they were doing. As were Jac and Sam but the three men found it something to be proud of!  
"Why? It's not like we're having sex or anything!" Harry shouted.  
"Harry!" Gemma shrieked as she put her hand on his lower abdomen and stopped his actions.

"What is this a bloody sex camp?" Mo joked as she at there with Sacha's arm around her shoulder.  
"So... You two together?" Michael smirked as he noticed their position. Immediately, Mo and Sacha looked at each other for confirmation which they both received by looking into each other's eyes.  
"Yep." Sacha smiled as he squeezed Mo's shoulders a little.  
"Aahhh!" Jac groaned as she stopped Jonny and she pulled his manhood out of her.  
"Jac, you alright?" Mo asked worriedly as she jumped up.  
"DONT COME IN!" Jonny shouted as he felt Jac's bump. It was easy because she was stark naked and he felt her firm bump- which reinforced the fact that he was sure it was a strong Braxton hicks. "It's just a Braxton hicks." Jonny stated as he slowly rubbed Jac's bump.  
"Im fine." Jac muttered eventually. Jonny reached over to grab his boxers but Jac grabbed his hand and pulled him back to her. "I don't think so!" Jac said as she began kissing Jonny passionately and they were soon making love together. Again.

"Can I make a suggestion to the three couples having sex? Turn the bloody light off!" Fletch laughed. Within seconds the lanterns were turned off as they realised that the light was the cause of the people outside knowing what the three pairs were up to.

* * *

9:30pm  
It hadn't been long but Jonny could see Jac was beginning to become fatigued. The tent had no lights in it but the fire outside provided a dim glow.  
"You're tired. C'mon I think it's bedtime." Jonny said as he pulled away from Jac.  
"Jonny I'm fine." Jac protested wearily. She was tired she just didn't want to be the reason that they stopped.  
"Right I know you don't want to be the first one to throw in the towel so I'm saying now, your body is under a tremendous amount of extra pressure so being tired a wee bit earlier than you usually would, is understandable." Jonny explained as he brushed a bit of Jac's hair behind her ear.  
"But-"  
"No buts, it's bedtime." Jonny ordered as he began to pass Jac her underwear and pyjamas.

* * *

10pm  
Sam had managed slightly longer than Jac but she was still getting very tired.  
"Tom, can we stop please?" Sam asked awkwardly as she put her hand on his bare chest.  
"Yep sure. Are you just tired or do you not feel well? Is something wrong?" Tom asked as he gently slid out of Sam and began getting changed into a pair of tracksuits and a shirt he was going to sleep in.  
"I'm just tired." Sam replied as she too began changing, into another pair of black leggings, shirt and a dark blue hoodie. "Sorry." Sam muttered as she slid into the sleeping bag and pulled her hood up to hide her red face, but also to keep her head warm.

"Don't be sorry, look even if you weren't 18 weeks pregnant, it would be expected if you were tired because I am because we've been kayaking all day." Tom explained as he zipped the sleeping bag up and snuggled up to Sam.  
"I love you." Sam mumbled.  
"I love you too." Tom pecked Sam on the forehead before her put his arms around Sam and they soon fell asleep together. Both listening to the steady heart beats of each other.

* * *

11pm  
Gemma was fast asleep in Harry's arms after they had finally settled down for the night. Everyone else outside had gone to bed too. He picked up his phone, as he was careful not to wake up Gemma. He sent a text to his Dad.

_I need to talk to you in the morning, can you give me a ring around 7?_

He wanted to talk to his dad. For starters he hadn't told him that he was going to be a granddad, but he also needed to talk to his dad about buying him and Gemma a new family home. Harry set an alarm for 6:50am so he could venture away from the tent before his dad rung. He wanted it to be a surprise for Gemma. He put his phone under his pillow and soon fell asleep with the mother of his unborn child in his arms.

**Thanks for reading, please review :) Can you please give me some ideas for the next day and the final night, I was thinking of them having a take away but I can't think of anything else...**


	14. Chapter 14

**6am**  
Jonny awoke to Jac squirming in his arms. She was sweaty, clammy and cold as she tossed and turned.  
"Ssshhh. I'm here, calm down." Jonny whispered as he felt Jac's racing pulse on her neck. She was still asleep, but after hearing his soothing voice, she buried her face into Jonny's chest. After a few minutes of Jac settling down, she woke up and looked at Jonny who was staring at her. "Are you okay?" Jonny asked quietly so he didn't wake the others in the tent next door.  
"I feel all sweaty." Jac moaned as she wiped her forehead with her sleeve.  
"Yeah I think you had a bit of a nightmare just now." Jonny stated as he stroked her hair. "Do you want to talk about it?" Jonny asked softly.  
"I can't remember what happened." Jac stated sleepily.  
"Well it's still early, go back to bed." Jonny whispered as he pulled the sleeping bag back up to Jac's chin- it had fallen down when she was fidgeting. Jac felt safe in his arms and after a few minutes, her heart rate was back to normal and she fell asleep in Jonny's arms.

Jonny's plan was almost complete. After he and Jac had merged bank accounts, he had the money to go and buy a three bedroom house in a nice area of Holby. It was only 10 minutes away from the hospital and it was in a good location.

He hadn't told Jac yet as it was a surprise and he had already begun to pack their things. Jac had agreed to packing away some of their stuff because she intended to move soon, but she wasn't aware of Jonny's purchase. He had already taken two days off work when Jac thought he wasn't on shift, and he spent the two days decorating the house: he had painted all of the rooms to a suitable colour. The new nursery was a light pink and his and Jac's master bedroom with en ensuite was light blue. The nursery was furnished, as was the spare room and the installed kitchen with a breakfast bar. The living room and the master bedroom were empty, waiting for the furniture they had in their flat.

He kind of hoped that Jac's labour would be a long one because then she would have to stay in hospital longer to recover. That way he could spend a few spare hours, with the help of Mo and others, to move their things to the new house.

* * *

**6:50am**  
Harry's alarm began beeping on his phone. He quickly turned it off so that Gemma wasn't woken up. He grabbed his phone, quietly and slowly got changed into a pair of tracksuits and a hoodie, and he made his way over to the forest so Gemma would hear him. At just a few minutes past 7, Harry's dad rung him and he picked up the phone with his hand that wasn't strapped up.

_"Alright son?"_  
"Yep um, I've been meaning to tell you something... Um, you're going to be a grandad." Harry smiled.  
_"Really? That's great news Harry. Are you still with the mother?"_  
"Yep, we're very happy together. Listen I was wondering if maybe you could give me a hand with the money side of things because I need to get a new house. Gemma's already got a son so-"  
"_Stop right there son. You leave it all to me I already have the perfect place for you. Why don't me and your mum meet Gemma at dinner?"_ He suggested.  
"Um yeah sure. When?"  
_"This Saturday night? I'll have a car pick you and Gemma up from your flat at 5pm."_  
"Okay, that sounds great dad, thanks."  
_"No worries son."_  
"Right well, I'd better get back to her so I'll see you on Saturday."  
"_Bye." _  
"Bye."

It was Thursday morning and they had one more night left of the trek; they would get back on Friday afternoon. Harry wondered what the 'perfect' property his dad had in mind for Harry's new family. Hopefully something amazing with plenty of space and in a suitable location I.e somewhere near the hospital and Finn's current school.

Harry put his phone in his pocket and headed back to the tent so he would be there when Gemma woke up.

* * *

**7am**  
Sam was awoken by a rustling in the tent, but it wasn't Tom because she was in his arms.  
"Tom." Sam jolted Tom's arm to wake him up.  
"What?" Tom groaned sleepily.  
"There's something in the tent." Sam stated.  
"Like what?" Tom laughed slightly as he rubbed his eyes.  
"I don't know listen." Sam whispered. After a few seconds, something rustled again. Tom's head shot up and he instantly saw the source of the noise: there was a hedgehog that had just scuttled over a bag of dried fruit.  
"Get it out get it out!" Sam squealed as she pulled the sleeping bag up over her head.  
"Are you seriously scared of a little hedgehog?" Tom laughed.  
"Please get it out!" Sam cried as she pulled her knees up to her small bump.  
"Okay okay!" Tom slid out of the sleeping bag and used a thick blanket to pick the hedgehog up without being stung. He walked outside and put the hedgehog in a bush at the edge of the field. "It's gone." Tom stated as he reentered the tent.

Tom was taken by surprise as Sam leapt forward and hugged him.  
"Thank you." Sam whispered into Tom's ear.  
"Are you feeling alright?" Tom joked. "Actually, I think it's the hormones, one minute you were crapping yourself, the next you've gone all soppy." Tom laughed softly as he rubbed his hand up and down Sam's back.

* * *

7am  
Jac awoke with, as per usual, a strong urge to go to the toilet. Just before she was about to wake Jonny, his alarm (the fox- what does the fox say?) went off.  
"I need the toilet." Jac muttered as she slid out of the sleeping bag and slipped her trainers on. She grabbed the small bag with pads, tissues and hand sanitiser in and left the tent in her 'hands off the bump' onesie.

A few minutes later Jac returned and she had something she needed to tell Jonny.  
"I um... I think it's gonna be sooner rather than later that I go into labour." Jac said slowly but she knew that it didn't really make sense. She put the small bag into her larger hiking bag and began to get a set of clothes out for the day ahead.  
"Have you have a show?" Jonny asked.  
"I er... Yeah." Jac admitted eventually.  
"Shall we go home? It's not too late Jac we're not far from Holby so I can call a taxi for you and me." Jonny said softly.  
"No, I want to finish this. Besides I'm not even in labour yet." Jac stated.  
"There's the bloody mindedness that I've missed." Jonny joked. "Don't forget you've got to help me paddle today." Jonny stated as it would be him, Jac and Harry in the canoe.  
"Can't we just have Harry in the canoe as well as me, you and Mo?" Jac asked.  
"You'll have to ask Tom." Jonny stated as he quickly pulled a shirt and several jumpers on.

* * *

Harry returned to the tent just as Gemma's alarm was going off.  
"Where have you been?" Gemma queried sleepily as she sat up.  
"Toilet. You alright? You look a little pale." Harry stated.  
"I feel a bit sick, but I'll be fine."  
"Wear this." Harry ordered as he got the anti-sickness wrist band out of Gemma gift bag. He gently slid it onto her thin wrist and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Um, my dad's going to take us for dinner on Saturday, he says he's gonna sort us a new house out so that's one thing we don't have to worry about." Harry stated.  
"Does he know about Finn?" Gemma asked cautiously hoping that the prospect of a child that wasn't Harry's would put his father off.  
"Well I said you have a son but he just kind of went on about getting us a new home. Don't worry, as long as I'm happy he doesn't care and he's not going to judge you or anything." Harry explained as he saw the slight hint of worry in Gemma's eyes.

* * *

**7:30am**  
Sam and Tom were sitting around the crackling campfire on their bean bags when Jeff and Dixie came out ready for the day.  
"Fletch has got man flu." Dixie stated as she and Jeff sat down on a log.  
"Let me guess, he's got a bit of a sniffle so he's dying?" Sam laughed.  
"Man flu is very serious." Tom stated.  
"Yeah, about as serious as a video of a talking orange." Sam remarked.  
"Oi, the annoying orange is the most famous orange in the world, show some respect." Tom joked.

A few minutes later, fletch, Jac and Jonny came out of their tents at the same time.  
"How's the man flu?" Dixie joked as he walked out with a tissue in his hand and a fatigued look. As soon as Jac heard that, she hid behind Jonny.  
"Get away from me, I am not getting ill!" Jac protested.  
"Jac calm down!" Jonny laughed.  
"Calm down? Jonny if I get a cold I'll be pissing myself every time I sneeze or cough." Jac stated.  
"Language." Jonny said sternly.  
"Sorry... If I get a cold, I'll urinate without the intention to empty my bladder every time I sneeze or cough." Jac said clinically as she pulled a face at Jonny.  
"Better." Jonny smiled. Fletch groaned as he got up and moved to the opposite side of the fire so that he was far away from Jac's bean bag which she had plonked herself down into with Jonny sitting next to her.

"Tom, can four people go in the canoe?" Jac asked sheepishly.  
"That depends which four those are." Tom stated.  
"Me, Mo, Harry and Jonny." Jac ordered.  
"Right so you want Jonny and Mo, to paddle the canoe for four people?" Tom asked and Jac nodded.  
"Well if Mo and Jonny are okay with it, I suppose I'll allow it." Tom said after receiving a puppy dog look from Sam.

"Have a nice night?" Michael joked as he, Mo and Sacha came out of the tent and sat down on their beanbags, with mo and Sacha sharing one like the previous night. Michael had been the one joking about the three couples having sex the previous night.  
"Yeah I think I climaxed about four times? Does that sound about right Jac?" Jonny said sarcastically.  
"I thought it was five. Oh no sorry that was me." Jac joked.  
"You lot are disgusting." Mo grimaced.  
"I need a pee." Sam announced as she stood up from the bean bag.  
"Not before me you don't." Jac said as she, as gracefully as a 38 week pregnant women could, stood up and waddled over to the forest. Sam shook her head as she folded her arms and waited for Jac.  
"I don't suppose you're feeling particularly strong today are you?" Jonny asked as he fluttered his eye lashes at Mo.  
"Why?" Mo asked cautiously.  
"Well Harry needs to go in the canoe because of his wrist. And Jac needs to go in the canoe because she's heavily pregnant so I was wondering if you're okay with just me and you paddling with two passengers?" Jonny said hopefully as he beamed a smile at Mo.  
"Well I don't really have a choice because if I say no, Jac will have to paddle and then I'll be in her bad books and everyone else with give me evils." Mo stated.  
"Thank you." Jonny smiled as he pulled mo into a hug.

"Jac hurry up!" Sam shouted to the forest as she crossed her legs.

* * *

Whilst in the forest, Jac had just pulled her leggings up when she had another Braxton hicks contraction. She grimaced in pain but remained silent as Jonny would only worry if he found out. After giving it a minute to pass, Jac exited the forest and Sam quickly walked over to the forest to empty her bladder.

* * *

Gemma had waited until the wristband worked so that she we as feeling better before she exited the tent with Harry in tow.  
"Harry, you're in the canoe with us and you've got the riveting company of Jac." Jonny smiled as Jac sat down next to her boyfriend. She glared at Jonny.  
"If you say one thing about this," Jac began to Harry as she gestured her bump, "I'll make sure that you don't father any more children. Got it?" She snapped. Shocked at her sudden mood change, Harry looked at Jonny.  
"Hormones." Jonny whispered to Jac. He had been saying that to her recently whenever she got extremely pissed off. Jac looked at Jonny and knew that he only said that when she was in a very, very, _**very**_ bad mood so she suddenly tried to calm down but she couldn't calm down to a normal level, she went from angry to emotional within seconds. "Okay, let's go to the tent." Jonny said softly as he held his hand out for Jac and stood up. He knew she wouldn't want to be seen crying in front of the others. Jac quickly took his hand, heaved herself off and scurried into the tent. Everyone else except for Gemma and Sam had to refrain from laughing at her.

Jonny let Jac enter the tent first and he zipped the door up behind them. He was going to pull her into a hug but instead she crawled into the sleeping bag, that he was yet to pack away, pulled it up over her head and began sobbing. Jonny resisted the urge to smile at the hormonal state she was in.  
"Do you want me to give you a minute?" Jonny asked quietly, he assumed she didn't want him at that moment because otherwise she would've been hugging him, not her pillow.  
"Go away." Jac mumbled. Jonny didn't like Jac in this mood but he knew she couldn't help it so he did as he was told and zipped the tent up behind him.

"There's hormonal, hormone overload, and then there's Jac." Jonny joked quietly so that she didn't hear him. Gemma stood up to go and comfort the 38 weeks pregnant consultant but as she did so, she felt light headed.  
"Gemma?" Harry queried worriedly as he saw her sway above him. He realised what was happening and as she fell unconscious, he caught her and laid her out on three bean bags. "Gemma can you hear me?" Harry asked calmly, he knew she had fainted so he wasn't too concerned as he knew it was normal during pregnancy.

"Right given that we've got a few technical issues, we'll leave at 8:15 so we've got an extra fifteen minutes." Tom announced. It was nearly quarter to eight so Jonny had half an hour to coax Jac out of the sleeping bag and Harry had half an hour to let Gemma relax.

Gemma's eyes began to flutter and Harry felt her squeeze his hand slightly.  
"Gemma, can you open your eyes for me?" Harry said softly. She opened her eyes and blinked several times before she seemed to be more alert. "Just relax we're not leaving for a while." Harry whispered as he pulled Gemma into a warm hug.

* * *

8am  
Jonny unzipped the tent, entered and closed it behind him. He found Jac fast asleep in the sleeping bag with red, puffy eyes. They had fifteen minutes before they left so they needed to get ready and pack the tent and sleeping bag away.  
"Jac... Jac, we need to start getting ready." Jonny whispered as Jac began to stir. Jac sat up a little, groaned as she did so, and then looked at Jonny like a lost puppy. "Come here." Jonny said as he pulled the soppy consultant into his arms.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be horrible." Jac murmured.  
"I know you didn't, so forget about it and let's get ready." Jonny smiled as he pulled away from Jac. Jac sat there, again giving Jonny a puppy dog look because she wanted another hug. Jonny smirked and shook his head before he engulfed her into a cuddle and gently rubbed his hands up and down her back.

* * *

Mo and Sacha gave each other a quick peck on the lips before they stood up off of the beanbags and Michael looked at them in disgust.  
"What?!" Sacha laughed.  
"Just get ready." Michael sighed as he shook his head.  
"Somebody's jealous!" Sacha sung as he, with his arm around mo's waist, headed over to their tent to take it down.

* * *

Tom looked at Sam and he could tell she was bloated, her bump was slightly enlarged but the main reason he knew was because she looked generally uncomfortable.  
"Sam, keep taking sips of this." Tom said as he handed Sam a new bottle of water. Sam looked up at Tom in confusion. He squatted down in front of her bean bag and placed his hands on her thighs to balance himself. "Are you bloated?" Tom whispered. He immediately saw Sam blush and shift her eyes awkwardly around the floor.  
"A bit." Sam muttered.  
"Right, keep drinking then." Tom smiled as he placed the bottle in her hands. Sam forced a smile as she took the bottle lid off and took several small sips.

* * *

Jac- well mainly Jonny- had just taken down their tent and everything, except from their bag which contained food, drink, Jac's pads and their phones, was on the coach.  
"My tits hurt." Jac announced loudly as she gently rubbed her chest.  
"So do mine." Sam admitted.  
"Lovely." Jonny said sarcastically. "Come here." Jonny pulled her into a not-so-tight hug.  
"What're you doing?" Jac queried with her head over Jonny's shoulder and her arms down by her sides.  
"Warming you up, your 'tits' as you put them, will hurt more if they're cold." Jonny stated. Reluctantly, Jac slid her arms around Jonny and linked her hands on his lower back as she couldn't be bothered to lift her arms any higher. They stood there, and Jonny was leaning forward because Jac's bump was pressing up against his stomach.

"Right, we're not paddling in teams today because I'm guessing the lovebird that's hurt his wrist doesn't want to be separated from his partner so let's go!" Tom announced as they all walked down to the river.

**I feel sorry for fletch because I have man flu! (Despite the fact that I'm a girl...) Seriously, I have a minor cold and I'm acting like I'm dying but it really is awful! I finally got my fingers unstrapped today! I broke my ring finger and had it strapped to my pinky and now after weeks it's healed! I can finally type properly!**

**Thanks for all of the ideas but I could still do with a few extra ideas for the last night and the last two days. Please don't say anything about Jac going into labour because I've got my ideas for that but any other ideas would be greatly appreciated :)**

**Thanks for reading, please review :)**


	15. Chapter 15

The entire group were paddling the the river. In the canoe, Mo was paddling at the front and Jonny was paddling at the back. Jac was sitting cross legged and leaning on Jonny's legs and Harry was sitting cross legged facing Jac.  
"Why don't we play would you rather?" Jonny suggested.  
"When you say we...?" Jac queried.  
"Um, me, you, Harry and Mo." Jonny stated.  
"No I'm not playing, I can tell Jac's in a funny mood." Mo stated as she didn't even turn her head around.  
"How?" Jonny laughed and Jac sat there wondering what one of her 'funny' moods entailed.  
"Because if she was being the normal Jac Naylor, she wouldn't even consider playing." Mo stated.  
"Wow for once I'm not being the stropy cow, she is." Jac stated.  
"Alright ladies, just me, Jac and Harry then." Jonny said as Harry was sitting the awkwardly. "Would you rather fart popcorn, or have your web browser history available to everyone?" Jonny asked Jac and Harry.  
"What?" Jac moaned.  
"Fart popcorn." Harry stated quickly. Jonny shook his head in mock disgust at Harry because he knew what would be on Harry's history.  
"C'mon Jac, chose one." Jonny smiled as he steered the canoe around a bend of the river whilst Mo continued to paddle.  
"The first one." Jac muttered. She didn't want everyone knowing that she had recently been looking at new family homes. Or that she had been researching how to look after a new baby and what the birth would be like. She had even joined a website where mums and mums-to-be discussed things about pregnancy and children.  
"Why what've you been looking at on the internet!?" Jonny laughed.  
"Would you rather... have a picture of you naked emailed to everyone at work, or have a billboard of you naked in America?" Jac queried to change the subject.  
"Um... Probably the billboard because I don't know anyone in America." Jonny replied.  
"The email; my dad does business in America sometimes." Harry stated. "Would you rather, have sex with a goat and no one would ever know, or would you rather not have sex with a goat but everyone thought you did?" He asked.  
"The second one, I don't care what people think about me." Jac stated bluntly.  
"Probably the first one." Jonny admitted and Jac looked up at him in disgust. "What?" Jonny shrieked.  
"That's disgusting!" Jac stated.  
"Well you've done some pretty disgusting things Jac." Jonny stated.  
"Anyway" Jac began to change the subject, "would you rather... Live one, 1000 year life, or ten, 100 year lives?" She queried.  
"Ten one hundred year lives." Harry answered quickly.  
"Yeah, if you screwed something up, you could wait until you die and start again." Jonny added.

"This is going off topic a bit but, do you think it hurts more giving birth, or getting hit in the balls?" Jonny queried.  
"Balls." Harry and Tom replied quickly.  
"No, giving birth." Gemma and Mo said at the same time.  
"Ask me in a few weeks time." Jac said sarcastically.  
"Judging by the way you're going, it's gonna be in a few hours time. Not weeks." Jonny joked.  
"What do you mean?" Jac asked confusedly.  
"Well you said your breasts hurt, you've had shows, Braxton hicks, you've got a back ache worse than usual and you were sick yesterday." Jonny stated.  
"Yeah but all of that happens in the last month or so of pregnancy anyway." Jac tried to defend herself.  
"Yes, but it's all come on in the last day or two and your back ache has gotten worse you said." Jonny stated.  
"Yeah but not like, giving birth bad." Jac said stupidly.  
"Oh c'mon, you're just a wee bit scared about labour. That why you're in denial... But it's perfectly normal Jac." Jonny said softly as Jac went unusually quiet.

"Can we take a quick break?" Jac asked quietly.  
"Sorry... I didn't mean to upset you, please-" Jonny began sympathetically.  
"No, I need a wee." Jac smirked.  
"Oh right... Well it's your choice, would you like a tree or a bush?" Jonny joked.

* * *

A few minutes later, everyone had stopped by a small jetty alongside a quiet pathway along the river.  
"What if someone walks along?" Jac whispered worriedly. She groaned as Jonny helped her out of the canoe because of her back.  
"They won't and who cares if they do?" Jonny said as he and Jac stood on the jetty. Jac shrugged as Jonny passed her the small bag and then she walked behind a bush which was alongside the river. There was no where else to go because there was a fence separating the path from another property so that was the one place she could hide from the others.

Jac groaned rather loudly as she squatted down because of her back. She had already pulled her leggings down and she was emptying her bladder.  
"Jac?" Jonny said worriedly as he heard her groan.  
"Don't you dare come round here." Jac said under her breath as she groaned again because the constant pressure of squatting was making the baby's head press on Jac's cervix.  
"Jac?" Jonny said worriedly as she quietly groaned again. She didn't reply so Jonny ran around the corner to find Jac squatting with her leggings down to her knees, still emptying her bladder. Jac twisted her neck and saw Jonny standing right next to her.  
"Jonny!" Jac growled angrily, she put her hand on the back of his knee and pushed it. Doing so made his legs give way and Jonny fell over the bush and into the freezing river with a splash.

Tom and Sam were quietly talking whilst sitting in their canoes when next to them, Jonny flopped into the river.  
"What the hell?" Sam laughed as Jonny surfaced and shook the water out of his hair like a dog.  
"Jac!" Jonny shouted as he doggy paddled and then swam to the side.  
"I told you not to come round!" Jac protested as she pulled up her leggings and then used her hand sanitiser. Jonny pulled himself up onto the jetty, dripping wet in the from the icy water into the freezing January air.

As Jac walked around from the bush and into the jetty, she stood innocently looking at Jonny with tears in her eyes.  
"Um, the check point is about a mile up the river. If you wanna take some of your clothes off you can put them on my dry deck and you can change into something dry soon." Tom suggested. Dixie, Jeff and fletch would be there with the coach so Jonny could get changed into something from his bag.

"Thank you." Jonny said to Tom as he glared at Jac. He pulled all of his top layers off except one shirt, and then took off one of his two pairs of tracksuits. He carefully placed them on Tom's dry deck in front of him and Jonny climbed back into the canoe, still pretty wet. "Well? You getting in?" Jonny said angrily to jac. Jac was getting more and more upset as every moment passed.

"I'm gonna walk to the next checkpoint." Jac mumbled as she began walking along the river path.  
"Jac!" Jonny shouted but she had already began walking. He felt guilty because he realised how much he had upset her.  
"Tie my kayak to the canoe, I'll go with her." Sam said to Tom as she quickly jumped out of her kayak, chucked the paddle in the canoe and then speed walked to catch up with Jac.

"Well aren't you-" Mo began.  
"Shut it Mo, I don't want to hear it." Jonny snapped as he used the mooring line to tie Sam's kayak to the back of their canoe. He was freezing as his shirt and trackies and worst of all, his boxers were clinging to him. Harry and Gemma both glanced at each other awkwardly.

"Jac... Jac wait for me." Sam shouted as she jogged and caught up with Jac.  
"What?" Jac snapped as she turned to face Sam but it was a bad idea to speak as her voice broke and her lip quivered. Sam stopped walking in front of Jac and pulled the heavily pregnant woman into a warm hug.  
"Just remember this is all the hormones, it'll all settle down in a few weeks." Sam whispered softly, she saw over her shoulder that the group was paddling past but Jac was facing the opposite way so she didn't see them. Sam groaned slightly as she pulled apart from Jac.  
"What's wrong?" Jac asked worriedly as she sniffled.  
"Nothing nothing." Sam forced a smile, she knew what was wrong but it was embarrassing to talk about, then again, Jac and Sam talked about most embarrassing things anyway. "I'm constipated." Sam muttered very quietly as she blushed red.  
"Oh I wish!" Jac laughed slightly as they continued to walk down the path.  
"What?" Sam asked, how could Jac possibly want to be constipated?  
"I know this is way too much information but I've had diarrhoea for two days in the last week and it's bloody horrible." Jac stated. "I know it's my body preparing for labour but... God there is no benefit, other than getting a child at the end of it about being pregnant." Jac stated.

"How can you say that!" Sam shrieked. "Everything will be worth it once I'll have my little girl in my arms." Sam smiled as she put her hands on her bump.  
"Yeah, I thought that too at your stage. Wait until later and you'll never want to have unprotected sex again." Jac joked. A few minutes of comfortable silence passed as the two women walked along the peaceful river pathway.

"This is going to sound really personal but... Have you had any nightmares while you're pregnant? I mean, I didn't before I was pregnant but now I keep on dreaming either something happens to Tom and I end up as a single mother or that I lose the baby and Tom leaves me." Sam explained awkwardly.  
"Have you told Tom?" Jac asked.  
"No, I usually just wake up in the middle of the night then snuggle back up to him and try and fall asleep again." Sam admitted.  
"You should tell Tom. I used to have them every night when me and Jonny weren't living together but now that he's sleeping next to me I barely ever have them, but it's always better to have him support you Sam, it really is. I had one this morning, I can't really remember what happened in it to be honest but Jonny cuddled me until I fell asleep again. Just tell him, he'll understand." Jac explained.

* * *

As the group arrived at the first checkpoint, every tied up their boats and jumped out for a break as they were waiting for Jac and Sam. Jonny grabbed his hiking back and went onto the heated coach with tinted windows to warm up and get changed in private.  
"Where's Sam? And Jac?" Jeff asked.  
"Um, Jac had a bit of a wobble with Jonny so she and Sam are walking the last bit." Tom replied as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Ugh, get a room." Mary Claire huffed was Gemma and Harry were passionately snogging on a bench in front of the river. The pair didn't even acknowledge her as they continued. Mary Claire took the lid off of her water bottle and trickled a bit down the back of Harry's neck. Harry pulled apart from Gemma and swung his uninjured hand out towards the bottle, soaking Mary Claire as the water poured down her.  
"Harry!" Mary Claire shrieked but Gemma and her partner just sat there laughing.

* * *

Soon, Jac and Sam arrived and Jac was dreading her next confrontation with Jonny but she knew it had to happen some time or another.  
"Jonny's on the coach warming up." Tom smiled at Jac as he pulled Sam into his arms. Jac took a deep breath before she opened the coach door, entered and closed the door behind her to keep the warmth in. The coach was lovely and warm; the heating had been turned up to warm Jonny up after he had gotten changed. She slowly walked down the aisle in the middle of the coach until she reached Jonny who was sitting in the corner at the back of the coach in a baggy hoodie and dry tracksuits.

Jonny looked up at Jac as her eyes watered and a tear dripped down her icy cold cheek.  
"I'm so sorry." Jac hiccuped as she wrapped her arms around herself and tried to refrain from crying but it wasn't working.  
"I know you are." Jonny sighed as he pulled a sobbing Jac into his arms. "I'm sorry too; I shouldn't have gone around there when you were going to the toilet." Jonny stated. "I was just worried because you sounded like you were in pain."  
"I was... First it was my back but when I squatted her head was pushing down really hard on my cervix." Jac mumbled over Jonny's shoulder.  
"We need to stop having these little arguments Jac." Jonny whispered.  
"I'm sorry and I know it's my fault it's just... I'm... I'm so tired all of the time and my hormones are all over the place-" Jac's eyes were now freely crying.  
"I know I know." Jonny whispered. He pulled her onto his lap and lifted her legs onto the chair next to him. Jac rested her head on his chest.

* * *

Sam groaned slightly as she palpated her abdomen.  
"Sam what's wrong?" Tom asked worriedly.  
"Tom it's nothing serious." Sam forced a smile. Tom sat for a few moments wondering what was wrong.  
"When was your last bowel movement?" He asked.  
"What does that matter?" Sam mumbled.  
"Sam, tell me please." Tom pleaded.  
"Four or five days ago." Sam mumbled very quietly.  
"Sam! Why didn't you tell me?" Tom asked softly as he knew getting mad wouldn't make Sam open up.  
"Because it's not exactly my favourite topic in the world to have a discussion to my fiancé about!" Sam laughed slightly.  
"Have you got haemorrhoids too?" Tom asked, he didn't need an answer because Sam turned bright red and she looked at the floor. "I'll take that as a yes." Tom stated. "Right, have you had any treatment?"

"I've got a cream for the haemorrhoids." Sam mumbled.  
"Is it working?"  
"I think so." She muttered,  
"What are we gonna do with you?" Tom laughed as he pulled Sam into a hug.

After giving Sam a long cuddle, Tom pecked her on the forehead before he headed for the coach as it was best that they left- assuming that Jac and Jonny weren't still arguing with each other.

He entered and closed the coach door after himself to keep the heat it, he slowly made his way to the back of the coach where he found Jac fast asleep on Jonny's lap with her head on his chest, her feet on the seat next to Jonny and her arms wrapped around her bump.  
"Why don't um... You and Jac stay on here for the rest of it, I mean today was going to be a short day anyway we've only got another 10km or so to do and she wasn't exactly paddling a lot." Tom suggested quietly. He meant that Jac and Jonny could stay in the coach for the rest of the day's journey.  
"That'd be great thanks." Jonny whispered.  
"By the way we're getting a takeaway tonight so that should cheer her up." Tom smirked.  
"She's so petulant." Jonny whispered as he stroked Jac's hair. "One minute she's extremely angry the next minute she's crying her eyes out." He added.  
"She'll be fine soon, you haven't got long now, I've still got four or five months. But um anyway we'd better get going so I'll see you later." Tom smiled.  
"Yep see you." Tom exited the coach.

A few minutes later, the group had set off and Jeff started the engine on the coach. The quiet rumble and the motion of the vehicle woke Jac up slightly. She fluttered her eyelids but she was still pretty groggy.  
"Sssh, just got back to sleep." Jonny whispered. He had wrapped a seat belt around him and Jac. Jac trusted him and she wasn't fully alert anyway so she let sleep overcome her again as she drifted off.

**To those of you wanting more Harry and Gemma, I need ideas for what can happen between them. (I've got one about skyping Finn which I'll use soon :)) so please review with ideas.  
Thanks for reading, please review x**


	16. Chapter 16

At 12pm, Jeff, Dixie and fletch, Jac and Jonny pulled up at a service station on their way to the final checkpoint for diesel. The abrupt halt of the vehicle woke Jac up; she had been asleep for over two hours. Jac felt a discomfort in her chest whilst still in Jonny's arms and as she unzipped her waterproof coat, she revealed two wet patches on her breasts. Jonny saw them in the brief second that Jac did but she quickly done up her coat.

"Have you got any breast pads?" Jonny whispered as he undone the seatbelt and Jac sat up on his lap. She shook her head and Jonny saw her blush a little. "I'll go and see if they've got any in the petrol shop." Jonny whispered as he slipped Jac off of his lap and gently put her down on his warm seat. His legs were quite numb after having the heavily pregnant Jac on his lap for hours so he slowly walked to the front of the coach and into the shop whilst Jeff was filling up the coach's fuel tank.

* * *

A few minutes later he returned with a small carrier bag containing a packet of haribos, two bottles of fanta, a pack of wipes and a box of breast pads.  
"Why aren't we doing the trek?" Jac queried.  
"You fell asleep on my lap so Tom said we could stay on the coach for the last bit, by the way we've got to wrap up warm later it's bloody freezing out there." Jonny stated. "Now if I go and get you a clean bra, shirt and jumpers, can you get changed in here? The windows are tinted so no one can see out." Jonny said softly.  
"Yeah but I need to go to the toilet first." Jac muttered as she stood up and grabbed the rucksack because it had her incontinence pads in.

"Wait." Jonny ordered. Jac stopped and turned around to face him. "You might want to keep this zipped up." He smiled as he zipped up Jac's waterproof coat, hiding the wet patches.

* * *

The group had taken a short break so that Sam could go to the toilet and they had all tied their boats up and were standing by the river. Tom and Gemma's kayaks had been put on the coach so that they could go in the canoe after Jac and Jonny had left. Gemma had sat in Harry's arms as Tom and mo paddled it.

Now standing on the old jetty, Gemma and Harry were standing in each other's arms whilst Mary Claire glared at them discreetly.  
"We're only around twenty minutes from the campsite now so not far." Tom announced as Sam returned from behind a row of bushes.  
"Right well that's you sorted for the next half an hour before you need to go again." Tom joked. He then realised that she was hugging her stomach in discomfort. "What's wrong? Are you bleeding?" Tom whispered worriedly.  
"I've already told you what's wrong." Sam murmured. Tom then remembered that she was constipated.  
"Ah... Well um. Do you want me to ring Fletch to get you a stool softener or a small dose of a laxative?" Tom queried.  
"No no, I'll be fine." Sam replied quickly; she did not want fletch knowing about her issue but Tom could see right through her.  
"Alright then... How about I ring Jac for you?" Tom suggested.  
"No." Sam whispered.  
"Sam if you're in pain we need to sort it. Please. C'mon you know Jac wouldn't tell anyone." Tom pleaded. Sam stood there thinking about it for a while.  
"Fine... But make sure she doesn't tell anyone, not even Jonny." Sam said quietly and her cheeks had already flushed red.  
"Come here." Tom smirked as he pulled Sam into his arms. "You're embarrassed, over something that isn't your fault and 99% of pregnant women go through it at one point or another."

Jac was in the disabled toilet because the others were out of use, and she had just washed her hands when her mobile rang. It was Tom but he was ringing from Sam's phone.  
"hello?"  
_"Jac, it's Tom are you at the site yet?" _  
"No we've just stopped to get petrol."  
_"You mean diesel_." Tom stated.  
"Same thing." Jac muttered.  
_"Yeah sure... Um, could you check in the shop if there's any stool softeners or laxatives for Sam please_?"  
"Um, yeah sure."  
_"But can you not tell anyone not even Jonny." _  
"Sure. Is Sam alright?"  
_"Er, yeah she's just a bit uncomfortable though that's mainly because she's embarrassed."_  
"Right well I'll see you soon."  
_"Yep, bye_."  
"Bye."

Jac put the phone down and put the rucksack on the closed toilet lid. She took out Jonny's wallet and took out a twenty pound note before she put it back in and left the disable toilet.

* * *

Tom handed back Sam's phone to his fiancé.  
"Stop looking so embarrassed. Jac's not going to tell anyone and no one else other than me or Jac are gonna know." Tom said quietly as he put his arms around Sam's shoulders and gave her a squeeze before the group set off to the final checkpoint.

**Sorry I haven't updated earlier today but I've been out all day and I've just got in. I know it's short but if I get loads of reviews, I might update again tonight x**


	17. Chapter 17

By 1pm, Tom, Fletch, Dixie and Jeff had set up all of the tents and they had got the campfire going. This campsite luckily had toilets and showers and bordered the river where the group were due to arrive soon. Jac had fallen asleep again on the coach earlier and Jonny didn't have the heart to wake her so she was fast asleep and laid out across the five seats at the back of the coach.

Jonny had just laid out the double sleeping bag after using the foot pump to blow up the double air bed and he had made up their bed with blankets and cushions. He decided that it would be best to go and wake Jac because she had been asleep for hours.

Jonny knelt down in front of Jac who had her arms limply wrapped around her bump.  
"Jac... Jac sweetheart." Jonny whispered as he gently rubbed her arm with his hand.  
"What time is it?" Jac croaked as she slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes.  
"Just gone one." Jonny stated. Jac instantly became scared when she realised that she had that kind of feeling she usually got before her period. She knew that period pains along with an odd premenstrual feeling could be the start of early labour. She didn't want it to start yet. Forget what she had been thinking about getting her out because Jac was tired of carrying her around, Jac didn't want to go into labour any time soon. "You okay?" Jonny asked as he saw her day dreaming. Jac had a dull ache in her abdomen and an annoying, constant pain in her back caused by the baby's head pressing on Jac's spine.

"Um, fine." Jac forced a smile as Jonny helped her up and they slowly walked off of the coach. "I need the toilet." Jac muttered as she grabbed the rucksack off of Jonny which contained the stool softener she had gotten for Sam as well as her pads which she had gotten some more of at the petrol station and headed over to the block of unisex toilets and showers.

Jonny could tell she was more distant and withheld than usual but he discarded the worry as hormones playing up and sat down on a bean bag in front of the fire.

Soon, Jac returned and put the rucksack in their tent before she joined Jonny and sat next to him on the beanbag; she wanted to pretend that she was feeling okay otherwise Jonny would start fussing.

* * *

1:30pm  
The group arrived at the final checkpoint, tied their boats up and walked over to the campfire. Sam straight away headed over to the toilet blocks so Jac reluctantly grabbed the rucksack and headed over to the toilets too.  
"Sam." Jac begun, to get her attention as she unzipped the rucksack which she had placed on the sink. "I got you these." Jac said quietly as she took out the box of stool softeners.

"Thanks..." Sam trailed off awkwardly as she took the box off of Jac. Sam's attention then turned to the pale complexion and uncharacteristically quiet behaviour of her friend. "Are you in labour?" Sam asked bluntly as she put the box in her pocket.  
"No." Jac laughed nervously.  
"Yeah right." Sam ask aid sarcastically as she folded her arms.  
"I'm fine Sam. I haven't had any contractions- other than Braxton hicks- and my waters haven't broke." Jac stated.  
"Well you definitely don't look well." Sam stated. Jac was slightly clammy and sweaty; probably due to the stress and concern about whether she was entering labour or not.  
"Gee thanks." Jac sighed as she walked out of the toilets. Sam sensed that she may have touched a nerve so she left Jac to it and went into the cubicle.

* * *

5pm  
"Gemma, come in here, I've got a surprise for you!' Harry announced from inside their tent. Gemma was sitting around the fire when everyone looked at her smirking as they assumed Harry was being dirty minded. She rolled her eyes at everyone before she made her way over to the tent.  
"Finn, say hello to your Mum." Harry smiled as he handed his iPhone to Gemma; it was face timing Finn at his Nan's house on his iPod.  
"Finn!" Gemma said excitedly. After a long day, he could always cheer her up.  
"Mum, Harry said I can't watch the inbetweeners movie." Finn moaned.  
"Finn, you're way too young to watch that." Gemma stated and Finn pulled a sulking face. "I'll be home tomorrow and hopefully at the weekend we should have some good news for you." Gemma smiled hoping that Harry's father would sort out the new house.  
"What kind of good news?" Finn asked curiously.  
"You'll just have to wait and see." Gemma smiled.  
"Are you and Harry sharing a tent?" Finn asked.  
"Yeah, why?" Gemma replied.  
"Ugh, you're disgusting." Finn moaned. Gemma laughed a little.  
"Have you done all of your homework like I told you to?" Gemma asked.  
"I've done... Most of it. I'm nearly finished." Finn lied.  
"Right so you could hold up your geography project up to the screen then." Gemma stated, she could see right through him.  
"Um no, it's downstairs in my bag and Nan's having a nap so I don't want to wake her." Finn lied.  
"Yeah sure you little monkey." Gemma smiled. "You're just as bad as Harry." She joked.  
"I am here you know." Harry protested.  
"Right so you've done your essay that Ric wants to see on Monday?" Gemma smirked.  
"It's only Thursday!" Harry stated which made Finn giggle. After nearly twenty minutes of chatting to Finn, they finally said their goodbyes and went back out to sit around the fire.

* * *

6pm

"Where's Jac?" Mo queried as she noticed that the consultant had been missing for a few hours.  
"I think she's in the tent." Jonny stated as he got up and headed over to their tent to check. Jonny was smiling as he walked away from the tent and sat back down again. "She's fast asleep tucked under the sleeping bag, hugging my pillow." Jonny smiled.

* * *

"Did Jac get you anything for the bowel issue?" Tom asked quietly. He had Sam on top of his lap on a beanbag.  
"Yeah but it'll take a day or two to work." Sam murmured.  
"Yeah, I know." Tom smiled. He was happy that she was final accepting help.  
"Should we order the takeaway now?" Sam stated rather than asked Tom. She was absolutely starving!  
"Yep, I'll go and get the menus." Tom said as he stood up and headed for their tent. They had gotten a selection of menus before they left because they were only around 15km from holby so they could order from their usual, local places.

Tom soon returned with the small stack of menus.  
"Right ladies and gentlemen, we're ordering a takeaway courtesy of the board to celebrate your success of bronze, silver and gold." Tom announced. "Now you need to decide between you but if I give... Jonny, this notepad, I want you to write down everything people want. You can order from a maximum of two shops okay? Oh and the board are paying so get as much as you want!" Tom explained as he handed Jonny a notepad and pen and gave the menus to Michael.

"Right, what do we want? We've got Chinese, Indian, pizza, kebab and fish and chips." Michael explained as he went through the menu.  
"Chinese." Sam said quickly.  
"Yeah." Mo agreed and everyone else said yes or nodded.  
"Okay, Chinese, what else?" Michael asked.  
"Jac'll probably want a kebab." Jonny stated. It was the takeaway that would be lightest on her stomach as far as grease and oil went if she got a simple chicken kebab.  
"Okay, everyone happy with Chinese and kebab? The kebab shop does chips and chicken as well." Michael stated as Jonny held the menu to have a look which Michael could see. Everyone was more than happy with the prospect of a takeaway after a long day out in the cold kayaking.

"I'll go and ask Jac." Jonny said as he took the kebab menu off of Michael and took the note pad and pen with him. He slowly unzipped the tent and because it was pitch black, he fumbled about with his bag until he took out a lantern and that at illuminated the entire tent. He hadn't realised it was so dark because the fire had been lighting the circle up. "Hey, we're ordering a kebab so what do you want?" Jonny asked. The noise of him unzipping the tent had woken her up and Jonny stroked the groggy consultant's hair behind her ear as she turned over to face him but she wasn't coming out of that sleeping bag any time soon.  
"I'm not hungry." Jac murmured as she closed her eyes again.  
"You feeling alright?" Jonny joked.  
"No, I feel like I'm on my period." Jac admitted quietly. Jonny had no clue what that meant.  
"Are you bleeding?" He asked worriedly.  
"No." Jac replied. She was getting irritated because she just warned to sleep.  
"Have you checked?" Jonny asked.  
"Many times, yes." Jac stated, it appeared they were both as worried as each other about the prospect of oncoming labour which could be in several hours or weeks times.

"I could order you a small thing of chips." Jonny said kindly.  
"I'm really not hungry, just... Go back outside." Jac ordered unenthusiastically as she turned over and faced away from him. Jonny leant down and gave Jac a peck on her forehead before he left the tent and returned to the circle.

* * *

Michael, after receiving a glare, had given Sam the Chinese menu first. Tom was sitting with Sam in her arms on the beanbag, as they looked at the menu.  
"Shall we get two or three dishes to share?" Tom asked. Normally they would get two to share- well it wasn't 'normally' because they hadn't had a takeaway in months as Tom had been making Sam eat healthily- but he knew that Sam's appetite had recently increased.  
"I was thinking four." Sam stated optimistically, hoping that Tom would let her have a feast for one night.  
"What four?" Tom asked as he raised an eyebrow.  
"Egg fried rice, crispy chilli beef, chicken balls and- actually no, I want the ribs. And the sesame prawn toast, and a crispy duck as well." Sam said as she ran her finger down the menu. Tom smirked at her.  
"Sam you can't have that many dishes." Tom laughed. He sighed as he saw Sam's disappointed, sad puppy dog look. "What're you three having?" Tom asked fletch, Dixie and Jeff.  
"Not sure yet, someone's hogging the menus." Fletch laughed as Sam had the Chinese menu and Jonny was seeing to Jac with the kebab menu.  
"Don't suppose you'd like to share a Chinese with us do you? Sam wants loads of different things but she won't eat all of the dish; she just wants bits and pieces." Tom smirked as he ran his hands up and down Sam's arms.

All three of them looked at Sam's child like face as she was looking down the menu. They warned to make Sam happy because they loved seeing Sam when she got her way; she was happy and cheery, unlike the recent new Sam who had been quiet and passive.

"Yeah sure, I'll have whatever you're having and a can of coke." Jeff smiled.  
"Me too but I'll have sprite." Dixie smiled.  
"I'll have a fanta." Fletch said as he smiled at the look on Sam's face. She had been listening attentively to their reply hoping that they would say yes because she really, really wanted those foods now.

Now that they had said yes, she was beaming as she was having a mental argument, trying to decide on what to order. There was just too much that she wanted!

* * *

As Jonny walked away from his and Jac's tent with the kebab menu, he plonked himself down on the beanbag with the kebab menu.  
"Jac's not having anything." Jonny sighed, 'I'll just have a chicken donor kebab." He said to Michael as he passed the menu to Mo.  
"What's wrong with Jac?" Mo asked.  
"She says she feels like she's in her period. What the hell does that mean?" Jonny moaned loudly.  
"Grumpy, rub down and she's probably got a tummy ache." Tom replied.  
"How the hell do you know?!" Jonny laughed.  
"I have a fiancé who happens to be female." Tom joked as he looked down at Sam who was still trying to decide what she wanted.

* * *

Gemma and Harry had gotten the kebab menu after Mo had decided she wanted the same as Jonny.  
"What do you want?" Harry asked as he wrapped his arms around Gemma, who was sitting on his lap on a beanbag, and held the menu in front of them. He rested his chin lightly on her shoulder.  
"Um... How about we share a medium mixed kebab and get some chips to go with it?" Gemma suggested.  
"Aright, but no cabbage. Or chillies with it." Harry said.  
"Aw, can you not handle a bit of heat?" Gemma joked.  
"No, I'm thinking of you. We wouldn't want you getting heartburn would we?" Harry lied.  
"Yeah sure." Gemma smirked; she could see right through him.

* * *

Jonny was squatting in front of Sam and Tom as Sam was about to list what she wanted.  
"Can I just say before I order that this is for five of us." Sam stated as she didn't want to be seen as a greedy pig, even though she would be eating the most out of the five of them anyway. Jonny nodded and smirked. "Right, one sprite, two fantas, and two cokes." Sam paused for Jonny to write them down.  
"Yep." Jonny said to let Sam know she could carry on.  
"Um, a whole crispy duck with pancakes,two lots of spare ribs, two dishes of sesame prawn toast, two lots of chicken balls, two egg fried rices, two crispy chilli beefs, chicken curry and loads of prawn crackers." Sam read out slowly. Jonny was smiling as Sam reminded him of Jac a few weeks ago when her appetite was high and a simple gesture of food could instantly cheer her up, now however she wasn't even hungry which was odd and Jonny was beginning to think that Jac wanted to be by herself for a while which worried him.

That was a ridiculous amount of food, even if it was for five people, but Tom knew that Sam wouldn't be happy if anyone commented on the amount because then she would start crying about being fat and overweight. He hoped that Jonny wouldn't say anything either.

"Right, is that it?" Jonny smiled as he showed the list to Sam; he would be in big trouble if he forgot anything.  
"Yep, thanks." Sam smiled after thoroughly checking the list. "Is Jac alright?" Sam asked. She had heard that Jac felt a little under the weather but she hoped that Jonny would give her a bit more information about her.  
"She's... Well I think she's not feeling too great but she's sleeping it off so hopefully she should feel better a bit later, if not she should be alright in the morning." Jonny said hopefully as he stood up.

"Jac does know that she doesn't have to stay here doesn't she? I can get Jeff to run you two home, it's not far." Tom said kindly.  
"She knows, she's just being stubborn." Jonny stated.  
"Well if she hasn't gone into labour over night, you two can go in the coach again tomorrow." Tom joked.  
"Right, thanks." Jonny smiled as he moved on.  
"I'll go and get our plates and knives and forks." Tom stated. He was about to move Sam off of his lap but she moaned.  
"Nooo." Sam turned so that she was sitting on his lap sideways. She pressed her head against Tom's chest and brought her knees up to her bump. Tom shook his head and smirked.

"Fletch, can you got and get our plates and knives and forks from my bag, they're near the top. And can you grab a blanket from our bed too please?" Tom asked fletch. Sam smiled into Tom's chest. Fletch nodded and got up.

"Can we have takeaways at home please?" Sam mumbled.  
"We'll see." Tom smirked.  
"Pleeeease?" Sam whined.  
"I said we'll see!" Tom repeated.

* * *

"Why don't we tell Finn about the new baby when we show him the new house?" Harry suggested. Jonny had ordered the takeaways and they were expected to be around fifteen minutes. "Then if he asks why we're getting a new house, we can say it's because he'll have a new brother or sister soon." He added.  
"Ugh, this one had better be a girl, I don't think I could stand living in a house with three boys." Gemma joked.  
"No it's gotta be a boy, then I can raise my own football team." Harry joked.

**Btw, does anyone know how old Finn is? If not can you give it a good guess because I'll be needing it for the Hemma sequel. Thanks for reading, please review :)  
Also, I was thinking maybe for the Hemma sequel, at her first scan, they could find out that it's twins. Or not.. I'm not sure if it's be good idea or not because there's so many stories about characters having twins or triplets. Please let me know what you think :)**

**Sorry about the lack of updates but everything else was written in advance, Im going to try and get another chapter up later today.**


	18. Chapter 18

7pm

First, the Chinese food arrived and it was a good job too; if the kebabs came first, Sam would've been livid. It had been delivered in a van which had been in heat boxes so the food had been kept piping hot when it arrived. Sam and the other four were the only ones having Chinese, the others were all having kebabs.

Reluctantly, Sam let Tom get up to pay with the company card he had been given. He returned with the bag and sat next to Sam on the beanbag with two carrier bags.  
"Right, shall we- woah!" Tom was going to suggest they started with the crispy duck but Sam reached into the bag and took out the first container. "Okay, I think we're gonna have to go for a first come first served basis so dig in." Tom laughed as Sam took out two sesame prawn toast and put them on her plate.

* * *

7:10pm  
After what seemed like forever, the kebabs arrived in a similar style van to the Chinese food truck. Jonny took the card off of Tom because he didn't want to risk letting Sam steal his food. Once paid, Jonny returned with the two bags with 8 kebabs and 8 cans of drinks. After dishing them out to the correct people, everyone tucked in.  
"I don't think I've seen you so happy for weeks!" Fletch laughed as Sam was happily eating away. She was top busy chewing to reply so she ignored him.

Harry put a chip into Gemma's mouth. They were sharing a kebab and a portion of chips together.  
"You two are disgusting." Mary Claire moaned. Harry rolled his eyes but he came up with an idea.  
"Watch this." Harry whispered to Gemma. He picked up his can of fanta and discreetly shook it up. Gemma was smiling because she knew what he was going to do. He quickly opened it and faced it towards Mary Claire as it sprayed out of the can.  
"I'm so sorry I didn't know it was so bloody fizzy." Harry put his hand over his mouth in mock shock as he pretended to feign innocence. Everyone else giggled a little, they believed it was an accident but Mary Claire could see right through lord snooty. She then laughed it off and began to come up with a plan to get him back tomorrow.

* * *

8pm  
After everyone was finished eating, Jonny glanced over at his tent and saw a sleepy Jac emerging as she headed over to the toilets. She was rubbed her owns arms; a gesture that proved she was cold. He quickly jumped up and headed over to their tent.

A few minutes later, Jac returned and Jonny was standing with the rucksack that was now full.  
"C'mon, me and you are going for a lovely, warm shower and if you're nice to me, I might just give you a back massage." Jonny smiled as he blocked the entrance to the tent. Jac just stood there waiting for Jonny to move. "Or do you want me to cook you something? I think we've still got some pasta, or there's that boil in the bag stew." Jonny suggested. She hadn't had any lunch because she had slept through it, no dinner and all she had eaten all day was a small box of cereal for breakfast and a few Brazil nuts.  
"I told you I'm not hungry." Jac murmured.  
"Well come on then, we're still having a shower." Jonny said as he put his arm around Jac's shoulders and began guiding her to the unisex shower and toilet block.

* * *

"I reckon she's in early labour." Michael stated once the pair were out of ear shot.  
"I was thinking that but I don't think she's going to admit it." Mo stated.  
"I bet you we'll be woken in the middle of the night by an ambulance because she's gone into full blows labour." Michael laughed.  
"Nah, it's her first time. I reckon she'll be in early labour for at least a day and then active labour for about twelve hours." Mo smiled.  
"Oooh, long labour I bet she'll hate that. She'll be very impatient, I can imagine it: 'Jonny get this thing out of me NOW!'" Michael mocked.

"Leave Jac alone, she's just scared." Sam stated.  
"Sam they're only joking." Tom said softly.  
"Yeah but I wouldn't like it if you were 'joking' about me so don't do it to her." Sam ordered.

* * *

Jonny and Jac were in the disabled toilet and shower room. Jac assumed it was because there would be more room for her and her 38 weeks bump but it was actually because Jonny wanted her to sit down on the chair in the shower just in case she felt light headed because she hadn't eaten.  
After getting undressed, Jonny put their shampoos and shower gels in the shower and then let the water run for a while to warm up. Jonny guided Jac, whilst they were both stark naked into the shower and sat her down on the disable chair whilst the warm water ran down her back. He knelt down in front of her because he wanted to have a little chat.

"Right I want you to be 100% honest and tell me exactly how you are feeling and what symptoms you've had because I'm sure you have to agree that... Well things are progressing." Jonny said as he looked Jac in the eyes. He didn't want to bluntly say he thought she was in labour because she might've taken it the wrong way.

"Loss of appetite, fatigued, back ache and minor period pains. No contractions other than Braxton hicks and no other significant signs of labour." Jac said clinically. "I'm sure it's not early labour, not yet and I am being honest." Jac said as she knew what Jonny was trying to imply.  
"Right well, I'll give your back a rub." Jonny smiled. He grabbed Jac's body wash which smelt like oranges and straddled his legs as he sat on the chair behind Jac. It was a tight squeeze but they were comfortable. He put some shower gel in his hands, lathered it up and began giving a firm massage to Jac's lower back as the water was falling down on them, warming them up after spending hours out in the freezing January weather.

* * *

Tom was sitting with Sam on his lap tucked under a blanket in front of the fire.  
"You stink of BO." Sam stated as she snuggled her face into his warm chest. She didn't really care about the smell because she'd rather be there then sitting by herself and being freezing cold.  
"I could say the same about you." Tom laughed.  
"I know I just can't be bother to go for a shower." Sam muttered as she grabbed a fistful of the blanket to combat the sharp discomfort in her intestines.  
"Come on them, I'll carry you." Tom smirked as he carefully got up off of the beanbag with Sam in his arms and headed over to the tent to get their pyjamas, towels and toiletries before he carried Sam over to the toilet and shower block.

* * *

Jac was groaning in pleasure as Jonny was massaging her shampoo into her scalp whlist he was still sitting on the chair behind her. He then continued to lather the rest of her long wet hair with the shampoo.  
"Tilt your head back." Jonny ordered. Jac obliged and Jonny reached above him and took the shower head down. He used it to rinse the shampoo out of Jac's hair as he was careful not to get it in her eyes.  
"How are you so good at this?" Jac asked quietly as she, with her eyes closed, enjoyed the gentle scalp massage whilst Jonny continued to wash the shampoo out of Jac's hair.  
"I've had to do this on more than one occasion for patients." Jonny stated. "Obviously I haven't done them from behind-" Jonny stopped talking as both he and Jac realised what that could've meant. "Though I could do you from behind." Jonny said suggestively after he had put the shower head back on the holder above them and then he slipped his hands along Jac's smooth skin and rested his fingers on her bump.  
"Sorry... I'm not really in the mood." Jac murmured as she put her hands on top of his.  
"Don't worry about it. Now why don't you go and get changed, and I'll just wash my hair quickly." Jonny suggested.

"Can we have some marshmallows on the fire?" Jac asked quietly as she slid off of the chair. Jonny got off too, put the chair up and began to wash his hair under the stream of water as Jac was just outside the thin shower curtain drying off.  
"Yep, course we can. Are you sure you don't want something for dinner first?" Jonny asked.  
"No thanks." Jac said as she wrapped the thick towel around her.

* * *

Five minutes later, Jac and Jonny were both ready and changed into layers of clothing that they would sleep in. Just as they exited the disabled shower with Jonny's rucksack on his shoulder, they met Sam and Tom who had obviously had the same idea to have a shower with each other.

Jac just shrugged her shoulders and walked past them.  
"Before you assume, nothing of that nature took place. I just gave her a back massage." Jonny stated before he chased after Jac. Sam and Tom smirked at each other before they entered the large cubicle.

* * *

Harry had been sitting in front of the fire with Gemma in his arms when he had noticed she was becoming heavier by the minute. He looked down and noticed that it was because she was fast asleep and her body was limp on top of his.  
"Mary Claire, can you go and open our tent please?" Harry whispered.  
"Yeah bloody right." Mary Claire replied with no effort to keep her voice down. Harry looked down at Gemma and luckily, it hadn't woken her up.  
"I will, which one is is?" Fletch asked as he stood up.  
"The blue one with yellow guy ropes." Harry replied as he stood up and lifted Gemma up bridal style. Fletch opened their tent for them and Harry entered.  
"Thanks." Harry whispered as fletch left, he then gently laid Gemma down on their open, double sleeping bag. He slipped her shoes off, then his own and he slipped into bed next to her and zipped the sleeping bag up. Just as he did, he felt a strong, icy gust of wind and realised that the tent wasn't zipped up. He grabbed his phone and texted Edward because he knew Mary Claire wouldn't help.  
'_Can you come and zip our tent up quietly please?'_

Less than a minute later, the tent was slowly and quietly zipped up and Harry whispered a thanks. He then wrapped his arms around Gemma but she began fidgeting until she was facing Harry with her face millimetres away from his chest. He pulled the sleeping bag up to her chin and settled down for the night.

* * *

Jac and Jonny were kneeling in front of the fire roasting two marshmallows each on a wooden skewer. surprisingly, Jac hadn't asked someone else to do it for her, though that was because she wanted to get it toasted just right, not burnt but not cold in the middle.

* * *

Sam and Tom were snogging passionately under the stream of water. It didn't take long before they were making love together and having a hard time resisting the urge to moan due to the fact that they were in public showers where there was at least three other people having showers in other cubicles that were on the other side of the thin plastic wall.  
"Ah, stop." Sam whispered as she pulled Tom out of her and grabbed her hands onto her 18 weeks bump.  
"What's wrong?" Tom whispered. They still didn't want the other people in the showers knowing what they were up to. Tom assumed that it must've been the stool softeners that were beginning to work. "Do you need the toilet?" Tom asked quickly, hoping that she wasn't going to have a strong reaction to the stool softener.  
"No it just... There was a pain but it's gone now." Sam forced a smile as she turned back around to face Tom. "Sorry." Sam said.  
"You should be, I nearly came." Tom joked as he eyes Sam's body up and down.  
"Be quiet!" Sam whispered.  
"What am I not allowed to have sex with my pregnant fiancé?" Tom joked quietly. Sam had blushed red so she buried her face in Tom's wet chest. "See, your pressing your chest and your genitals against mine, how am I not supposed to have sex with you?" Tom whispered into Sam's ear.  
"Well it's a bit hard to miss them isn't it?" Sam joked quietly as she nodded to his groin and then looked up to Tom and gave him a brief peck on the lips.  
"I'll tell you what else is a 'bit hard'." Tom joked as they soon returned to making love.

**Thanks for reading, please review x  
There's Sam/Jac coming up in the next chapter :)**

**ALSO I NEED PEOPLE TO SAY WHETHER THEY WOULD LIKE GEMMA TO HAVE TWINS OR NOT BECAUSE IVE HAD MIXED MESSAGES. WHICHEVER OPTION (one child or twins) GETS THE MOST VOTES, ILL DO IN THE STORY.**

**I might update again tonight but only if I get loads of reviews, otherwise it'll be tomorrow. **


	19. Chapter 19

6am

Sam woke up with a strong urge to go to the toilet but she really didn't want to get up because being January, it was still very dark and it was also freezing cold outside. She fidgeting about a bit to get comfortable again, finally she was able to fall back asleep.

* * *

7am  
Jonny's fox alarm went off and Jac immediately got up and went to empty her bladder and change her pad because it was usually when she squirmed in the night that her bladder leaked a little.

* * *

7:05am  
Sam woke up with an overwhelming urge to go to the toilet. She was so cold that her whole body including her legs were numb. Sam tried to move to go to the toilet but when she moved one of her legs apart from the other, a small spurt of urine escaped Sam's bladder. Luckily she was wearing one of the incontinence lads that Jac had given her but it was only a light absorbency one. Sam moaned a little as she tried to decide how to get out of this situation. She was on the verge of completely wetting herself.

Tom awoke and saw the panic in Sam's eyes.  
"What's wrong?" Tom asked worriedly. He also began to panic as he had no idea what was wrong with her. Tom put his hand just under her bump and palpated the area to find that her bladder was completely full however the palpitation made Sam leak a little bit more.  
"Stop, just get out!" Sam shouted after she had flushed red.  
"Wh-"  
"Out!" Sam ordered as she was on the verge of crying. Tom was shocked at her mood change but he didn't want to be the one who upsetted her even more so he did as he was told and left the tent.

As Tom left the tent, he saw Jac waddling from the toilets towards her tent.  
"Jac, quick Sam's got a bladder issue." Tom said after he ran over to her.  
"What do you mean?" Jac asked cautiously wondering whether she had completely wet herself or not.  
"I don't know but she's panicking." Tom stated.  
"Looks like she's not the only one." Jac stated as she looked at Tom. "Go on, I'll sort her out." Jac said as she waved Tom off and waddled over to the tent.

"Right, what's this bladder issue?" Jac asked as she crouched down by Sam's feet. Sam hadn't moved out of the sleeping bag for fear of creating a puddle in the sleeping bag.  
"Tom pressed my bladder, made me leak and if I move I'm gonna wet myself." Sam stated as she fought back the tears.  
"Right, I'll help you up." Jac said,  
"No I- I'll wet myself." Sam admitted quietly.  
"You might leak a bit more but trust me it'll be better than completely wetting yourself. Just trust me okay?" Jac said kindly.  
"Fine." Sam replied reluctantly.

Jac put one arm around Sam's back and Sam held onto Jac's other hand. Jac was just about to pull Sam up when Sam realised something.  
"Wait wait wait, won't you leak?" Sam said worriedly.  
"Not I've just been." Jac stated. "Ready. One, two three." Jac pulled Sam up to her feet however a slightly larger spurt leaked again.  
"There you go, minor leak and the floodgates didn't open." Jac said smugly as she got out a new pad, pair of leggings and underwear from Sam's bag to save Sam from crouching down again.

Jac handed Sam the change of clothes and then stood up herself, groaning as she did so.  
"Thank you so much." Sam said as she pulled Jac into a hug.  
"No worries now go before you actually do wet yourself." Jac joked. Sam smiled before she headed over to the toilets taking small steps so that she didn't open her legs too widely.

"Crisis averted." Jac said smugly as she walked past Tom.  
"Jac, thanks." Tom smirked as Jac waddled past him. He imagined that that would be Sam soon.

* * *

"You're looking better." Jonny stated as a smiling Jac entered the tent.  
"I wanna paddle the canoe today." Jac stated. She just had this urge to do something constructive.  
"Wh- did I just hear that right?" Jonny laughed.  
"Yeah, I wanna paddle." Jac repeated.  
"Right, okay then you can take over from Mo. But you can switch back with her if you get tired." He smiled.  
"I won't." Jac replied as Jonny left the tent to go and brush his teeth. As he arrived by the sinks of the unisex toilets, he met Mo.

"I've something that'll make you laugh, Jac wants to paddle." Jonny laughed.  
"Really?" Mo asked worriedly.  
"Oh c'mon it's not gonna do her any harm." Jonny protested as he saw the concern in Mo's face.  
"No no, it's not that. It's... The morning of the day that I gave birth, I just had this feeling that I had to clean my flat so I cleaned it from top to bottom before I went into work. That happens with a lot of women, do you not thing it's symbolising something?" Mo asked. Jonny looked at Mo wondering if that was the case.

"I suppose it could, be suggesting something but... Well there's nothing we can do about it, I'll just have to keep an eye on her." Jonny concluded.  
"You know what she's like, she's gonna be hiding any symptoms. Jonny it's not as if you can keep your eye on her cervix." Mo joked.  
"No, she'll tell me if anything happens." Jonny stated.  
"Yeah right." Mo snorted.  
"She will! She told me when she had a show." Jonny stated.  
"Really? Blimey." Mo couldn't believe that Jac had actually been open about something.

* * *

Gemma woke Harry up by kissing him on the lips. It took a few moments before he returned the favour and then climbed in top of her as the kiss became more passionate. Finally, they pulled apart.  
"Good morning." Harry smiled.  
"Morning." Gemma replied.  
"It's... Only just gone seven." Harry stated after checking his watch. "So I think we've got time for a quickie." He stated. "I've gotta get rid of this morning wood somehow." Gemma smirked before she pulled Harry closer to her for another passionate snog. It was mere seconds before Harry undone his flies, pulled down his boxers and entered Gemma's warm body.

* * *

9am  
Jac was sitting at the front of the canoe holding a paddle, Jonny was at the back and Harry and Mo were in the middle of the canoe.

Gemma was just about to climb into her kayak when Mary Claire pretended to trip and she pushed Gemma into the icy water. Gemma inhaled deeply as she surfaced and shook the water out of her hair.  
"Are you okay? Come here, I've got you." Harry had leapt out of the canoe and onto the jetty where Gemma had gone underwater. He waited down put his hands under Gemma's arms and hoisted her out of the water onto the jetty.  
"I am so sorry I just slipped on a bit of ice." Mary Claire lied smugly as she barely even bothered to attempt to convince the others that it was an accident.

"Right um, if everyone doesn't mind waiting for a bit longer why don't you two go for a shower and get changed?" Tom suggested. Gemma had gotten Harry soaking wet from their hug so he too was dripping wet. Gemma was too cold to reply so Harry put his arm around her shoulders.  
"C'mon." He pulled her with him as they headed over to the coach who luckily hadn't set off so that they could get a dry set of clothes and a towel for the shower.

* * *

9:30am  
The group were sitting in the coach whilst waiting for Harry and Gemma so that they could stay warm in the heated vehicle. After waiting for half an hour, Gemma emerged wearing black leggings and a dark blue hoodie with the hood up to protect her wet hair from the chilling wind. Harry was in a pair of jeans and a light blue hoodie and the pair jumped onto the coach after putting their bags back in the storage space.  
"Right we're ready." Harry announced with his arm around Gemma's shoulders.  
"Right, let's go then." Tom said loudly so everyone heard. Slowly, the group made their way off of the coach. As Mary Claire walked past Harry, he stopped her.  
"You do anything to her again and I'll have you struck off and you'll never work anywhere near holby again." He threated.  
"You don't have the power to." Mary Claire stated.  
"No but I'm sure if I tell the board that you constantly slack off of work, you pull sickies when you have a hangover and I'm sure I've caught you on more than one occasion giving yourself an IV drip with saline when you've had a hangover then they might have something to say about it." Harry smirked. Gemma stood there, happy that Harry was protecting her but scared as to what Mary Claire would do when Harry wasn't there. Mary Claire merely glared at Gemma and stormed off towards her kayak.

Jonny helped Jac slowly lower herself back into her canoe and once everyone was ready, they set off for the final 15km of their gold expedition.

**Thanks for reading, the next chapter will be the last chapter of DofE gold :'(  
Please review x**


	20. Chapter 20

5pm  
The coach arrived at Holby Hospital car park and the group had finally finished their gold expedition. Jac hadn't managed to sleep on the way home because she had a stomach ache. It was a mix between period pains and feeling sick, maybe a bit of both but Jonny had fallen asleep no problem. Her back ache had gotten progressively worse in the last two hours as she could feel the baby's head pressing on her spine; the baby was in the perfect position for labour which could happen any time soon. The pair were at the back of the coach in the corner.

"Right, congratulations everyone but I suppose now it's time we all go home and get some well earned rest. Thanks for coming and you're free to go." Tom announced at the front of the coach.

"Jonny. Jonny. Jonny." Jac poked his arm to wake him up (in similar that Sheldon knocked on penny's door in the Big Bang theory :).)  
"What?" Jonny croaked as he stretched his arms out.  
"I wanna go home now." Jac said quietly. Jonny looked around him to see that it was getting dark but he noticed that he was in the hospital car park.  
"Oh um, right come on let's go." Jonny, being a gentleman, let Jac walk in front of him and they exited the coach.

Jonny was tired but obviously Jac was worse than him. He was surprised that she had managed to paddle the whole 15km that day, she was actually better at paddling than Mo was. He watched Jac waddle along the coach aisle and then they both waited for Jeff to open the storage below.  
"Why don't you go and get in the car? Just open the boot for me first please." Jonny ordered rather than asked as he held out his car keys. Jac took them and headed over to his car whilst Jonny waited for their bags.

* * *

Gemma and Harry both grabbed their bags and headed over to his car.  
"Right, seeing as it's not very late, why don't you go and pick Finn up from your Mum's on the way home?" Harry suggested. He knew that she had been missing him because this was the longest that she has ever been away from him; three nights and was only 8 years old. "I'll go and get an X-ray done for my wrist and I'll get a taxi home." Harry stated.

"Okay." Gemma smiled as they both dumped their hiking bags in the boot.  
"I need to think of something to get Mary Claire back." Harry stated.  
"Like what?" Gemma smirked.  
"I could give her all of the puking patients, or the ones with diarrhoea that would be funny." Harry laughed to himself.  
"Or you could do the oldest trick in the book; hide down in the morgue and then scare the crap out of her." Gemma stated bluntly.  
"And how do I get her down in her he morgue?" Harry asked.  
"Well all nurses have to do it at some time or another, just lie on a bed in a body bag and I'll tell her to take the bed down to the morgue with the porters. You could get the coroners on your side too." Gemma explained.  
"You, are an evil genius." Harry joked.  
"You make it sound like a bad thing." Gemma laughed.  
"Right you'd better get going, I'll give you a ring when I've got a time for the X-ray." Harry said.  
"Alright, bye." Gemma smiled. Harry walked off towards the hospital and Gemma jumped in his car.

* * *

5:30pm  
Sam and Tom had been at home in their flat for a while and were sitting on her the sofa watching TV when there was a knock at the door. Tom looked at Sam and she smiled at him. There was no way that she was going to get up.  
"Don't worry, I'll get it." Tom said sarcastically as he stood up and headed for the flat door. He opened it to reveal fletch with his hiking bag on his bag and an extra holdall leaving Tom confused. Fletch looked like he had had a tough time.  
"Look, I know that Sam's pregnant but... I haven't got anywhere else to go." Fletch's voice cracked.  
"Has Natalie kicked you out?" Tom asked worriedly.  
"No- well yeah while I'm contagious with man flu. She doesn't want her or the kids getting ill so I'm allowed back in a week or so." Fletch forced a smile so he didn't look too weak. "Never mind you've got Sam to think of. Sorry to disturb you-" fletch was about to turn around.  
"No no fletch, you can stay with us. You've got a cold, it's not exactly posing a risk to Sam or the baby." Tom smiled as he took the holdall off of fletch and headed to their spare room. Fletch smiled as he followed Tom with his hiking bag on his back.

"The bathroom's just opposite," Tom said as he pointed to the door across the hall, "and a bit of advice, don't wake Sam up in the morning. Ever." Tom joked.  
"Thanks Tom, for letting me stay here. I'm really grateful." Fletch smiled.  
"No worries, if Sam does get ill it's not exactly the end of the world anyway, it'll just give her an excuse to stay in bed all day and be waited on hand foot and finger!" Tom laughed quietly.  
"If she does get ill, I'll come and look after her." Fletch said.  
"Trust me, you'll regret saying that." Tom laughed. Fletch dumped his bags in the spare room and followed Tom to the living room where he sat in the armchair away from Sam.  
"He's just gonna stay with us while he's ill so that Natalie and the kids don't get ill." Tom explained as he cuddled up to Sam again.

* * *

9pm  
Harry finally returned to Gemma's flat after getting a taxi to his flat to pick up his things for a few weeks. He had a broken scaphoid and had a blue cast (to match his scrubs) from his hand to his elbow.  
Harry carried his holdall in his uninjured left hand and dumped it by the front door, he entered the living room where Gemma was curled up. He sofa watching TV.  
"Hey. I've just put Finn to bed." Gemma whispered as Harry got comfortable next to her under the blanket. "How's your wrist?"  
"Um, fractured scaphoid, I've got to wear this for eight weeks and then see how it goes but it's only a hair line fracture so I shouldn't have any permanent damage.  
"Well at least you'll be recovered by the time you'll be needing to change nappies." Gemma joked quietly so that Finn didn't hear. Harry laughed a little.

"Don't forget that my dad's picking us up tomorrow for dinner. Will your Mum be able to look after Finn? If not he can come with us."  
"No I asked her earlier, she's having a night in so he can go round." Gemma stated. Harry gave Gemma a peck on the lips before he wrapped his arms around her shoulder and they fell asleep watching the TV in each other's arms.

Harry was going to be a dad for the first time in his life. He was going to settle down with the woman he loved which was something that he never thought would happen. He only had one worry and that was Mary Claire. She was destined to tear them apart and Harry had to make sure that Gemma was never on shift with her alone, he didn't know what she was capable of.

* * *

Sam had murmured to Tom that she was going to bed so she left the room with Tom and fletch watching TV. Ten minutes later, Tom heard the ensuite toilet flush so he assumed that Sam had finally been able to empty her bowels but obviously, fletch hadn't picked up on that.  
"Right, the front door's locked so just turn the TV off when you wanna go to bed." Tom said as he got up. It was Thursday and they didn't have work until Monday becuase they had been given time off to recover from DofE gold, everyone in the group had the week off, so they could have a lie in the next morning.  
"Night." Fletch smiled, you could tell he had a blocked nose. Tom left the living room and went into the master bedroom.

"Did the stool softener work?" Tom asked quietly after closing the bedroom door. Sam had already crawled into bed and she nodded into the pillow. "Did it hurt? Do you feel alright?" Tom asked as he changed into his Homer Simpson pyjamas.  
"I'm fine." Sam murmured with her eyes closed. Tom switched the light off and slid into bed next to Sam. He wrapped his arm around her bump and pecked her in the cheek.

"Tom... I've been thinking..." Sam trailed off.  
"Well that sounds ominous." Tom joked. "Sorry, carry on."  
"I want a home birth." Sam stated sleepily.  
"Alright well I've got friends down in maternity. I can get the best midwife-"  
"No Tom, I don't want a midwife, I just want it to be me, you and our little girl." Sam interrupted.  
"You sure?" Tom queried as he stroked Sam's hair.  
"Yeah. We've both delivered babies before so it'll be safe. I just don't want to have to get in a car and then be on a ward with other women screaming their heads off surrounded by people who think they can shove their gloved and lubed hand where ever they want." Sam explained which made Tom laugh.  
"Okay, I understand." Tom said softly. "But first, we need to sort out our new home before this little one comes." Tom said as he rubbed Sam's bump.  
"I know." Sam agreed.  
"Have you felt any movements yet?" Tom queried with his hands guarding Sam's 18 week bump.  
"No, I'll tell you when I do though." Sam smiled.  
"Okay, night night." Tom gave Sam a final kiss on the cheek before he pulled the duvet up to their chins and cuddled Sam until they both fell asleep.

* * *

9pm  
Jac's stomach ache had worsened in the last hour or two, bringing with it severe stomach cramps which she wasn't sure if they were caused by her digestive system, or by her reproductive system. Jonny knew she wasn't feeling well so he was lying in bed with her, gently stroking her hair- a simple gesture but Jac loved it. They had the bedside lamp on, bathing the room in a warm but dim glow because Jac preferred dark rooms to bright rooms.

Suddenly, Jac felt a horrible twinge in her lower half and she ran to the ensuite toilet, slamming the door behind her. She just made it to the toilet on time, then her bowels began emptying with a powerful force. Jonny was about to enter the unlocked door because he thought she was being sick but then he heard the sound effects and just waited outside the door.

Five minutes later when Jac didn't think it was possible for there to be anything left inside of her, she flushed the toilet and washed her hands thoroughly. As she came out, Jonny was standing right in front of the door.  
"I've just had a bloody show." Jac muttered sleepily; she was so tired after paddling 15km that day. Why did she think it was a good idea? But then she remembered that feeling inside of her that was telling her to do something constructive.  
"Right. You've have period pains, your back ache is worse,a bloody show, an upset stomach. And the cramps you've been having have probably been minor contractions; I don't think they're to do with your digestive system." Jonny stated as he guided Jac back into bed, he was smiling because he knew what was happening but Jac was too tired to work it out. Jonny squatted down on the floor besides her side of the bed.  
"So?" Jac moaned as she tried unsuccessfully to get comfortable.  
"I think- no sorry. I _know_, your in early labour." Jonny smiled.

**Thank you so so so so much for reading! I will be uploading the three sequels (based on tam (which will be published in the casualty section), Janny and Hemma) in a few days time. They will be called 'Euphoria' (Tam), 'Rapture' (Janny) and 'Devotion' (Hemma.)**

**They will all be set immediately after this chapter.**

**I will upload them in a few days because once I have written a few chapters in advance, I can update quickly and it's less stressful. Please, please give me a final review of this story to let me know what you thought.**

**Thank you for all of your support! Please review!**


End file.
